Diagnosed with love
by glowingxstars
Summary: Toshirou gets into a fight on his first day of school. & Ichigo Kurosaki happens to make our little chibi fall for him. With the two lovers' mothers butting in with their past, can they really enjoy their love life? Mpreg later. IchiHitsu. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: The 'treatment'

**Author's note: **This is dedicated to Pakkun since I messed his story up… I don't own Bleach.

**Warning**: **Intimacy**on the very first chapter. I'M **WARNING** YOU NOW! If you have _a problem_ with two boys making love, then go read another story. This is yaoi, for goodness sake. It's rated M for a purpose.

* * *

><p>School and orientation was over. Hitsugaya sighed in satisfaction and dug into his pockets and stepped out of the school grounds to call his ride. A group of boys started to laugh behind him. Hitsugaya turned around to face them.<p>

"Look, it's him again." One of them said. " If he's going to end up giving Kurosaki competition, let's just beat him up until he gives up. He doesn't belong to this school."

"Hey, chibi, we'll be nice to you." Another boy said. "You don't belong here, so we'll save your sorry ass up."

"As if," Hitsugaya replied coldly. "I don't have to listen to what you have to say."

"Nani?" That angered the group's leader. "Well then, we'll just have to beat your ass."

One of the boys had a short, black spiky hair. He ran behind Hitsugaya and ducked to kick the boy's leg but new student dodged it by jumping and spun around to kick his opponent's face in return. He was sent flying all back to the entrance of the school.

"Why you…" the second boy growled. This one had black hair too, but he ran fast and before Hitsugaya turned, it was too late. His hair was pulled and his whole body was slammed on the ground because of his light weight; the third person ran and punched his face then gripped his left arm as tight as he could to make Hitsugaya defenseless as their leader punched his stomach three times. Hitsugaya screeched in pain. _D-Damnit_…

He refused to cry even if he was bleeding through his mouth. He could feel his left arm burn when the second boy twisted it. The third person that punched his face gave him a cut on his cheeks.

"Get a life and start messing with people your size, dumbass." A voice called out behind them.

The leader's eyes widened in fear as he watched his two companions get pounded by someone behind Hitsugaya. He dropped to the ground, and trembled weakly. A shadow was casted in front of his face and he looked up.

It's that orange hair again… His savior was tall, and he stood with confidence. Hitsugaya watched as the leader took a step back when the boy in front of him cracked his knuckles. It took the new student a moment before he realized who that shadow belonged to. It was Kurosaki Ichigo's.

The student dropped to the ground as he bowed desperately.

"S-Sorry K-Kurosaki-san!" He apologized with fear.

"THEN SCRAM!" Kurosaki yelled.

"F-Fuck, let's go!" He whispered loudly as his companions stood up in defeat and ran away limping.

Ichigo turned and kneeled down before Hitsugaya.

"T-Thanks for saving me…" He muttered, displeased with himself.

Ichigo sighed and scooped the damaged body in his arms. "You're going to cause me trouble, Toshiro."

_He knows my name?_ Toshiro asked himself in disbelief. The boy was carried to the parking lot where silver sports car was stationed. Strawberry reached for his car key and unlocked the car doors. He dropped the injured boy on the passenger's seat gently.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he sat on the driver's seat, starting the ignition.

Hitsugaya nodded silently, looking away from the boy. Ichigo rested his hands on the wheel and accelerated his car smoothly but aggressively.

"I'll treat your wounds as soon as we reach my house."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's house was a beach house. When he parked next to the beach, Hitsugaya watched the waves crash on the sand. The smell was calming, and the sea breeze made him relax, but he glared as his side of the door opened.<p>

"Can you walk or should I carry you in?" He can feel Ichigo smirk.

"I can walk by myself thank you very—"

Ichigo grabbed him gently and carried him in bridal style, giving Hitsugaya no other choice. He scratched pretty boy's face in annoyance.

"BAKA, DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?"

"Continue screaming," He said sarcastically. "If your wounds open up more, I'd love to hear you moan."

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya said, blushing. "PERVERT!"

The strawberry chuckled as he kicked his doors open. "If I was a pervert, you'd probably have lost your virginity by the moment I sat you on my car,"

"S-Shut up, stupid!"

Ichigo shut the door and walked across the living room, down the hall, then turned to the left where a room was properly neat and clean. This impressed Hitsugaya as he looked at the luxurious furniture.

"You live here?" He asked, astonished.

"No," Ichigo replied as he places the smaller one on the bed and switched the light on. "I stay here since I'm closer to school. I go home during the weekends."

"I see…" Hitsugaya murmured as he laid himself down.

All of a sudden, he heard the door shut and the white-hair boy sat up. "Ichigo?"

No distant reply.

"Kuro—"

The door creaked open and Ichigo walked in with an Aid-Kit on his hand.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" He asked in surprise.

"No, Kurosaki. I didn't."

"Right," Those eyes didn't buy what Hitsugaya said. "Now lay back down so I can clean your wounds and put bandag—"

"Don't, " Was Hitsugaya's stern reply. "I don't want to go home with bandages all over my body."

The strawberry raised his brow as he closed the door before them, putting the kit on the table next to the bed. He sat next to the boy who turned his back on the other, not wanting to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Just rub alcohol on them." He said as he clenched on the puffy pillows. "I don't care if it hurts."

So he did. Ichigo grabbed cotton and poured some alcohol on them. Cautiously, the strawberry rubbed the cotton against Hitsugaya' scrapped knee. He slowly reached for the stubborn kid's face and damped it on the gash was turning red.

"Hmm," he heard Ichigo say from. "Take off your clothes."

This made Hitsugaya turned to see if Ichigo was serious. He _is_ serious. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Ichigo's voice was completely captivating.

"Give me one reason why I should," Hitsugaya said trying his best not to blush.

"Because if you don't—" Ichigo started as he climbed on top of the smaller boy. He grabbed Hitsugaya's tie to lift him up, the orange-hair boy wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"—then I'll do it myself."

"Let me go, Kurosaki."

"Mm," Ichigo said licking the boy's gash on his cheeks. Hitsugaya flinched as he felt the pain. "Take them off."

Hitsugaya growled as he feels Ichigo's persistency. "Fuck off, Kurosaki." He said snarled. He can feel his cheek growing numb.

Ichigo took off his uniform not to show his chest—but his black undershirt. He dug inside his uniform's pockets took out a key and a handkerchief. He stared at Hitsugaya's deep turquoise eyes and pinned him down so he won't move. Slowly and gently, he wraps the handkerchief around his eyes so that he can't see things.

The strawberry grabbed a rope from the drawer next to him and tied the boy's wrists on the headboard which caused Hitsugaya to panic.

"W-What the hell?" the smaller one said in dismay as he sat up in discomfort.

Ichigo undressed himself and unbuttoned his khakis. He reached for Toshiro's shirt unbuttoned them.

"W-Wait a minute," Hitsugaya shrieked. "W-What're you trying to do?"

"Giving you treatment."

Toshiro face turned red. He could hear the unzipping and clothes dropping to the floor. The last thing he knew, he was left with his shirt, unbuttoned. He was lifted from the bed, and then placed on the other's lap, still unable to do anything since he was tied.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon starts here.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo captured Toshiro's lips into a kiss and gently caressed the boy's sensitive pale skin. The chibi tensed not knowing what to do at the sudden motion and the bump he felt rubbing against his member made him shiver. The orange-hair boy nibbled, licked and sucked on his lip, hoping that Toshiro would open his mouth.<p>

He was about to give up, but Toshiro bit his lip playfully and crashed his lips to Ichigo's. This time, Toshiro opened his mouth to give the other permission and Ichigo smirked as their tongues battled for dominance. They sucked on each other's tongue and Toshiro moaned slightly as he begun to run out of air.

Ichigo broke the kiss and moved lower to leave a love bites on his neck. Ichigo trailed butterfly kisses on his way down and smiled as he felt the younger boy shiver in thrill.

Their bodies started to sweat due to the heat in the room. Toshiro twitched when he felt one hand starting to pump his now hardened member while the other groped his ass.

Ichigo took the opportunity to slide slender digits in Toshiro's mouth when he moaned.

"Suck it," His warm breath was against Toshiro's ears. The boy responded by doing so.

After that, Toshiro moaned as he felt one finger tease his entrance. Ichigo breathed heavily.

"Damn, you're t-tight…"

"S-Shut up K-Kurosaki…"

A second finger entered and started sliding deeper, making the smaller boy bite his lip in pain. The other smiled slightly and licked his bruised lip. The third one came, and he started thrusting deeper as he hits a spot that made the boy 's head arch off and moan in pleasure.

"Moan," Ichigo was tempting. "No one can hear you, _but_ me."

Ichigo spread's the boy's leg, making them rest on his shoulders and stared at Toshiro's face. He was blushing heavily. He smirked at the view.

"You look ready."

And he was. Ichigo removes his fingers slowly and pressed the tip of his hardened cock against Toshiro's entrance. The boy shook his hip, and made Ichigo lick his own lips. He slowly entered and hunches over.

"F-Fuck… Still tight…" He groaned as he pushes forward until he's fully inside of Toshiro. The other moaned. Ichigo started pumping in and out, and Toshiro followed by moving his hips in time.

"K-Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said between pants. "U-Untie me and t-take this stupid b-blind o-off…"

Ichigo stopped and raised his brow. "I don't want you to run away."

"BAKA!" The boy screeched, ruining the moment. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN RUN AWAY IN MY POSITION?"

"Right…" He said apologetically as he took out his erection and reached for the headboard. He loosened the ropes then untied the handkerchief that covered his eyes from seeing.

Brown eyes met turquoise ones. Ichigo grabbed him by the waist to help him sit up. Toshiro swore, his heart stopped beating for a moment as Ichigo reached for the boy's wrists and kissed them gently. "Sorry… They're all red."

"It's fine…" Hitsugaya growled and looked away, "And this is not helping my wounds."

"Oh?" His seductive voice was back again. He thrusts inside Toshiro hard making the boy moan in pleasure.

"J-Just hurry up already…"

Ichigo grinned as Toshiro wraps his pale arms around his neck. He stole a comforting kiss from Ichigo and his voice lowered. "Just d-don't… don't hurt me…"

"It's your first?" His voice was shocked. He received a smack across the head.

"DUMBASS." Toshiro growled like a little kid. "I didn't plan on losing my virginity at this age!"

"How old are you?"

"18."

"19," Ichigo counter commented. "It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?"

"Shut up…" Ichigo said tracing Toshiro's lip with his tongue. "Let me finish this."

Toshiro closed his eyes nervously and nodded as he was laid back on the bed. Ichigo pulls his cock out, only until the tip is still inside of the other and slams it back in. "A-Ah!"

Ichigo started to speed up as and his thrusts came harder. He groaned and Toshiro gasped and moaned in ecstasy. The strawberry repeatedly slams into the same spot and started pumping the other's erection at a quick pace. Toshiro covered his eyes by covering them with his left arm. He started to like this.

A small amount of drool started to leak from the boy's moaning mouth. Ichigo snickered, reaching and capturing his lip into a kiss.

"I-I'm gonna—"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said breathlessly. "M-Me too…"

For the last time, Ichigo pumped in deeper making Toshiro moan his name out over and over again. It was like a song in his head. _Damn_, he liked this boy. Too bad he's going to have to take him home tomorrow.

They moaned, and gasped, and panted together rhythmically as their orgasms brushed against each other. No one else could hear them anyway.

Toshiro felt his muscles constrict around Ichigo's cock, and his other hand gripped on the white sheets as he felt his partner reach his climax. At the end, so did he. Ichigo collapsed next to the boy who was still panting heavily. He caught his breath first.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Lemon.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So," Ichigo snickered again. "Did you like it?"<p>

Toshiro blushed, still breathing heavily. "Think what you want Kurosaki. As long as I know I didn't beg for anything."

"But your body was crying out for sex!" Ichigo protested bluntly.

The smaller boy was too tired to argue with him. All he wants right now is to sleep, so he scooted closer and leaned his head in to rest on the strawberry's muscular and protective chest.

"I got my treatment…" He mumbled sarcastically. "Can I sleep now…"

Ichigo smiled slightly and kissed the boy's soft white hair.

"Yeah. Goodnight, chibi."

"Mm… only you can call me that… nnh…" the smaller boy drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please leave reviews! ^-^ I might add another chapter later on. :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A little love

**Author's note: ** If you can't already tell, this story is **an AU fic**. This idea has been swirling around in my head for awhile. Here's the second chapter! Please don't expect me to include every single character from Bleach. It's already difficult for me to fully characterize the main characters since they're slightly OC. This is what happens when I take a vacation at Hawaii. CHEE-PONO! ^_^ Enjoy!  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> A good amount of swearing. I also added a little something, something! –wink.-  
><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> A little love.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Toshiro decides to introduce Ichigo to his bestfriend.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, chibi."<p>

That voice sounded familiar, drowsy turquoise hues opened when he felt warm lips pressing deeply into his, ending up to stare into cheerful brown ones. Toshiro's eyes widened, he yelped and sat up, hearing Ichigo laugh. The other remained laying down, he moved closer to him and rested on his lap, ignoring the fact that they were still naked. He didn't panic, nor blush. He just brushed his fingertips against his orange hair.

"Morning to you too," He mumbled. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked up in surprise. "You just called me Ichigo!"

"Err, yes… I did…"

"Say it again!"

"I am not repeating myself, Kurosaki."

"Eh, well, at least you admitted…"

A soft WHACK.

"Moron," Toshiro growled. "I only said it onc-"

"Twice."

Twitch. "Once."

"Twice."

"Once!"

Pout. "TWICE!"

"SHUT YOUR ASS, KUROSAKI!"

When silence filled the room, it was Toshiro's turn to pout. Ichigo stared in disbelief as he got out of bed, grabbing his boxers to slip then on. He walked towards the cabinet to search for new clothes and neatly piled them up on the corner of the bed. Toshiro studied every movement as he wrapped the blanket around him to cover his body. He got off the bed, only to end up falling down when his legs got all wobbly.

"T-Toshiro!" He ran to the boy and helped him stand up. "What's wrong?"

"My butt hurts," the other replied then shot a glare and spoke sarcastically. "I _wonder_ why."

Ichigo sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Sorry… You were just so sex-"

"DON'T even think about finishing that sentence Kurosaki."

"Right… Gomen…"

Quietly, he picked the boy up in to his arms and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and took a left turn to where the bathroom was located, then placed the boy in the shower once he removed the blanket that covered himself.

"Take a shower, I'll take you home when you're done," He said with a small smile. "Don't worry, I have no kinky intentions as you shower."

A vein popped on the boy's forehead. "Kurosaki…"

"Nani?"

The boy looked away.

"Can you… take a shower with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's spoil:<strong> WE'RE SKIPPING HALF OF THE LEMON! Because I'm evil like that! I'll leave the beginning on the hands of your imagination. xD

The bathroom was echoing of pants blending with a groan. Shower curtains fell off, but the shower was still on. The two boys were in the middle of making love all over again. Toshiro was on the floor being penetrated by the one and only Ichigo. His member was deep inside of him, and the smaller boy panted as his body shivered in pure ecstasy. As Ichigo worked in and out, giving the other's prostate a slam, Toshiro moaned in harmony.

Even though he complained at first because of hs legs, Ichigo decided to go in without stretching him. Meaning he had no choice but to give in and enjoy the ride.

"A-Ah… I-Ichigo… _nnh!_"

Ichigo grabbed him by the waist and sat him on his lip, his member still inside of him. Toshiro's eyes fluttered hazily as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The heat increased as long as the strawberry remains inside him. Without admitting it, Ichigo knew the boy liked it, the way he blushed and clung on him was enough proof. And Kurosaki was his _formal_ way of calling him. He knew… He knew what he wanted.

"I-Ici… h-a-ahh…. _N-No!_ Not _there_!"

The boy was twitching and panting at the same time. Ichigo wanted him too, more than he did the last time. His brown eyes examined the other's body as it sweated due to the heat inside the bathroom. Hands traveled, caressed and marked his body at the same time. The carrot top new that he won't be able to get away after this. Toshiro will clearly crush him. But he decided to take advantage of the time he had before he had to take him home.

"You do the work."

"W-What?"

"You heard me," was the husky reply.

Ichigo watched as the younger one took over and squinted his eyes in pleasure when he pumped himself up and down on his hardened erection. To Ichigo, despite how dirty his thoughts are right now, he sees a beautiful scenery crying out for him.

"A-Ah… Ahhh!"

Huff.

"K-Kuro…_nnhh_…—"

He bit the boy's ear teasingly. "Not Kurosaki."

"a-ahh… nhhh…" The boy panted heavily as Ichigo supported him. "I-Ich..Ichigo…"

Damn. That chibi was having fun riding on him. He was about to reach his climax too… He can see the pre-cum dripping from Toshiro's… Well _damn_.

He was too sexy. That voice too, Ichigo bit his lip, keeping his groan to himself. Toshiro's lips found his and leaned enough to capture his mouth, using the opportunity of it being open to slide his tongue in, and battled for dominance. The strawberry's eyes widened when Toshiro moaned in between their kisses on purpose. He broke the kiss.

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

"_A-ahhhh_… N-No, I'm n-not…"

"Yes you are."

"N-no…"

"Tell me what you want." The boy bit his ear again. "And I'll _give_ it to you..."

"Nnnnhhh…_Ah!_ I-Ichigo! No! AH!"

Huff. Huff. Huff. Pant. Huff. Groan.

"O-Oh… St-_ah_-p! N-No… Ichigo! I can't hold it anymore…"

A kiss was planted on his lip.

"S-Stop teasing me~"

"T-Toshiro… I'm gonna…"

"W-What… No-_ahhhhhh~!_"

* * *

><p>They left the beach house a little after lunch. Toshiro was still blushing furiously over the fact that he can't walk properly while Ichigo on the other hand, was thinking of food. He drove in silence but it irritated the younger boy because he had a stupid grin on his face. The streets were at ease today, so Toshiro didn't worry about getting home on time. But he knew his best friend would be wondering where he was. He's been gone for at least eighteen hours.<p>

"Kurosaki?"

Carrot head turned to look at him.

"What?"

"How could you… How'd you know what my name was?"

Ichigo raised his brows as he took the left lane, away from the delivery truck that was slowing them down. He seemed to be thinking about it carefully as if he had forgotten

"Oh. Your name," He chuckled. "It was under the honors list. And your information was under the honors file. Mm, how do I put it… The principal instructed the faculty staff and administrators to accompany new seniors who has never been to Karakura High during their previous years.."

"Ah, I see…" Toshiro smiled slightly. "Wait, you're only a student. Why are _you_ a part of the committee?"

"It's not really a committee," Ichigo explained as he stopped when the light turned red. "We were only to evaluate the classes that they took when they were still on their home town. My uncle's the principal so…" He smiled sheepishly. "He volunteered me."

"But why'd you choose me, of all the people?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Eh?"

"I guess not," The strawberry paused. "It's because I like you."

Toshiro froze, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach feels all funny. What just happened? Did Kurosaki just confess? His turquoise eyes widened and his hands clenched on the seatbelt. Silence occurred, and Ichigo knew then that it was a bad idea that he said that. He noted the hesitation on the chibi's face then sighed, he was trying to open his mouth to say something, but it won't come out.

"I'll just drop you off here."

The boy looked down then looked away, facing the window.

"N-No." His voice was shaky. "I want you to…"

"Huh?"

"I want you to meet my parents…"

"Oh."

"Take a right, you won't miss it."

"Yessir."

**His house was huge**. It was one of those elegant luxury homes that people would kill to buy to live in. The house was made out of bricks; four sided, and took the space of about 4 acres. To the strawberry, it was better than his beach house, even if he was the only one that lived there. Toshiro's house made a wonderful home for a family. Chibi instructed him to park his sports car by the private pool area so he can drive out of his place two-minutes faster than parking from the garage.

He followed the smaller one as he opened the huge door in front of them. They stepped into a spacious living room, but Ichigo stopped when he noticed two heads popping out of the couch. One was strawberry-blonde and the other was red. He didn't know that Toshiro has two sisters, but his assumptions have been wrong when Toshiro slipped his hand to his.

"Kurosaki…" He whispered quietly.

"Eh?"

"Don't. Let. Go."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

The two heads turned, a pair of blue and brown eyes were now staring at them. They were both girls, Ichigo frowned when they stood up. They had big bre-brea…

"TOSHIRO!" The blonde chirped, jumping over the sofa to hug the smaller one and squeezing him deep in her cleavage.

"HITSUGAYA-KUUUUUUUN!" The red head giggled as she joined the other.

Ichigo didn't let go as he was told, and Toshiro didn't release his grip around the orange boy. The girls giggled as they hugged and squeezed him as tight as they good, while Ichigo started stepping back. Those girls looks _terrible_! No wonder he has no interest in ladies- oh well, no one knows that. Shh! Toshiro flicked the blonde's boobs, backing away as she yelped, followed by her other companion.

"Idiot!" Toshiro growled. "Can't you see I'm with someone?"

"Oh! Sorry, we missed you! We thought someone kidnapped your adorable face!"

"SILENCE!"

"Aww!" The blonde pouted, "That's not how you say '_thanks for worrying about me, Matsumoto_.'! We were really worried."

"I don't need your obvious lies, Matsumoto. Haineko, why are you guys here?"

"Your parents called us, you didn't answer their phone calls."

The white-haired boy paused. "Oh, I see. Sorry, I forgot it at school…"

He turned to Ichigo who released his hand. "Ich- Kurosaki, this is my best friend, Matsumoto."

"Yo!" She smiled cheekily then waved her blonde hair. "You can call me Rangiku, Kurosaki-kun!"

"A-Ah…" Ichigo smiled slightly. "Just call me Ichigo…"

"And this one is Haineko." Toshiro introduced as he waved a head around the red head.

"H-Hai… _neko_?" The carrot raised his brow. "As in… a cat?"

"Iie, you got part of it." The red head replied quickly. "It means, _ash_ cat."

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "I-I see…" he said as he took a step back. "Nice to meet you both…"

He didn't feel very comfortable around these two girls, despite how Toshiro just stood there on his free will, not giving a care at all. The two girls whispered something to each other as they nodded and walked closer towards strawberry, the smaller boy looked up. "Oi, what're you guys-"

The chibi didn't even get to finish what he was about so say. The two girls just giggled and dashed away from Toshiro, where they halted and pounced on him like they were cats. Ichigo looked like he was about to die. He was trapped in a tight embrace then his head was shoved on Haineko's cleavage. Rangiku kept giggling and ruffling his orange hair.

Toshiro popped a vein on his forehead and cracked his knuckles in anger. His voice turned deep and growled.

"You girls…"

The two girls froze. "Uh… Oh…"

'NEED TO LEARN HOW TO STAY AWAY FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S MAN!"

* * *

><p>So, how did this one go? -grin.-<p>

I'll update later on, maybe... just maybe... Because I'm evil like that... HAHAHAHA. JODAN(Kidding)! ^_^.

**~Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

Too my other readers, thank you for subscribing! MAHALO! IMOA IMOA IMOA! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Caught up

**Disclaimer: **Aloha! I don't own Bleach. Pakkun _loves_ bleach, this is dedicated to him. Shinako is a character made by me. I need her for the story. Oh… And Touya later on…  
><strong>Note:<strong> And oh, Zangetsu, and Hyorinmaru are not Zanpakutos in this story. :3  
><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Caught up.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Ichigo and Toshiro's mothers seems to be preparing for something.

* * *

><p>The unthinkable just came out of Hitsugaya Toshiro's mouth. Ichigo blinked twice as he freed himself from suffocation, while the other two stared at him in surprise. Toshiro was also surprised at himself; he said something without thinking twice about it. The boy blushed as Ichigo gave a stupid grin, he hid his face with his palm. That boy got to him even if he didn't even have to do anything, just get squished by two girls with gigantic hills! But that's what irritated Hitsugaya the most, it seems like Ichigo has a weakness for those kinds.<p>

It was obvious he's innocent too; by the way he tried to push away Matsumoto and Haineko frantically. Anyone would kill in that position. Rangiku and Haineko are fucking goddesses to a boy's standards. Toshiro was smiling deep inside, he was proud of that idiot. The two girls gave up later on, when they also noticed that the strawberry did not want to be close to them. He looked like he was about to pass out from being suffocated, and what's even worse? Their **breasts. **Huge. Freaking. Breasts. Ichigo most certainly are against those type of girls, their personality makes it worse.

But that's what Toshiro loved about the two of them. Even if they do look like a bunch of whores, they're _not_. Their personality is quite amusing.

His anger left him and sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now, it's too bothersome, trying to hide the fact that he's walking funny was weirder. Rangiku and Haineko saw the hesitation on their friend's face, they released Ichigo. Ichigo walked closer to the boy and hugged him. "I'm not dead you know."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, his body as still as a rock, "You simply stated the obvious, Kurosaki."

"Heh," He goofily grinned, shoving his hands to his pockets. "Rangiku-san, Haineko-san…"

"No need for formalities, Ichigo!" Rangiku waved on her way back to the sofa. "Just call me Rangiku."

"Same here~" Haineko purred.

"R-Right," Ichigo murmured, getting a hold of himself. "I know what you're thinking but… I really do respect you guys."

The two girls giggled when they dropped down on the furniture. Haineko reached for a cup of tea and sipped it while Rangiku rested both of her right hands against the armrest of the sofa.

"Ne, Toshiro," The blonde smiled. "I think you found the last respected man in the world."

Turquoise eyes looked away in embarrassment because he knew his face was tinted pink all over again. Guess what he said didn't go in one ear and out the other. It was tattooed in their brain; there was nothing he could do about it. He walked towards the fireplace, deep in thought of what he has to say. Truthfully, he doesn't know _anything_ about the strawberry, the only thing he knew was that he's no longer _him_. Ichigo took an important part of him, and he can't take it back.

"He better be the last one," He barked hesitantly, "and I better be his."

He felt Ichigo smiling from behind him. That boy is completely alluring him even if he's not doing anything. Toshiro had the feeling of wanting to punch him so badly, but he held it in.

"Matsumoto…"

"Wahhhchu fwaant?" There was food on her mouth.

Toshiro tried his best not to get annoyed. "Where's my parents and Hyorinmaru?"

"Oh," Rangiku drank the tea in one gulp. "They said they're making preparations for a party tonight. Some guests are coming."

"And out of all the people, they brought _Hyorinmaru?_" He said, clenching his teeth.

Haineko watched as Ichigo sat down across them. "Mah, mah, no need to get angry. Hyorinmaru's the only person who knew what you wanted. I didn't want to go because I knew you'd come home soon. Would you rather I choose inappropriate clothes for you?"

A sweatdrop. "Ah well… You're right about that…"

Ichigo looked up to the chibi when he turned around. "Sorry, Kurosaki. I guess you won't get to meet them until next time."

He shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. I have to go anyway, I have a feeling that someone at home is waiting for me."

"I see," Toshiro said, slightly down and worried. "Sorry… You can always tell them about me—"

"Don't worry about it." The strawberry stood up, walked over to the boy's side and kissed his forehead.

He could've sworn that the two girls were watching them with a blush on their face, because when he walked out to say goodbye, the last thing he heard was…

"KYAAAAAA! TOSHIRO YOU SON OF A GUN! THAT WAS SO CUTE!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle about this on his way home.<p>

His phone started vibrating on his pocket when he reached the stop light, Ichigo frowned.

"What is it, Zangestu?" He answered deeply.

'_Master, Lady Masaki's been asking for you to answer your phone call. You have an important event to attend to tonight…'_

"Wait, mom? How?" The light turned green.

'_She arrived from Hong Kong last night because she heard that her best friend came back. You didn't come home so she was furious… She had to cancel the dinner…'_

"SHIT!" Ichigo cursed as he speeded up. "Where is she now?"

'_Shopping with Karin-dono and Yuzu-dono. I'll send a driver to pick them up in two hours.'_

A sigh of relief came out of the strawberry's mouth.

"I'll be home by then. Zangestu, can you prepare me a meal? I'm hungry."

'_Yes, master.'_

"Well then, _ja_."

He closed the phone.

* * *

><p>Toshiro closed the door behind them as the two girls squealed in happiness, jumping on the king sized bed like little girls. The room was neat, temperature was ice cold, nothing changed one bit. It's true; Hyorinmaru <em>does<em> know him very well. The way his bed was properly made, his books were on alphabetical order, the stacks of the paper his dad has told him to sign, his clothes on the other room, the color and the sun emitting through the window pane. Lovely. Just lovely.

Rangiku grabbed a magazine from the corner of his bed; the basket was only for the girl's to read. They did it themselves because they thought the books that he read were _boring_, so they brought a little something for their own entertainment. Haineko and Rangiku _do_ visit a lot. Their parents were never home because they go to places without telling them where. Being the two girls as they are now, they grew independent, and depended on each other. Yeah, it was as if their parents never existed.

They never came home. The presence of Toshiro's parents made them feel like they have a family. That's why his mom lend them a key. They can come whenever they wanted.

"So, why didn't you come home yesterday?" The blonde asked as she flipped the magazine, bored.

"I got in a fight," He answered simply, sitting on his writing chair.

Haineko blinked. "Eh? Hitsugaya-kun, involved in a fight? Don't fuck with me!"

"There's nothing to lie about," He reached for a pen, "Ichigo saved me."

"Ichigo?" Rangiku snickered. "Since when did you call him _Ichigo_?"

Hitsugaya panicked. "I m-mean K-Kuro—"

"Don't hide things from me, Toshiro." Rangiku smiled proudly. "I can smell his scent all over you."

"W-What?"

"You think this whole time, I didn't notice how weird you walk?" She raised her brow. "I can smell Ichigo all over you."

"WHAT!" Haineko's eyes widened, obviously she didn't notice. "YOU HAD SE—"

"Shut up!" Toshiro yelled, blushing furiously.

The blonde laughed at her best friend, he was too innocent. Looking at him makes her miss her lover, badly. Ever since her parents _disappeared_, she's been coming home to Toshiro's and Haineko's been going home to her best friend without telling her own sister. Being the older one though, Rangiku took the full responsibility to keep her younger sister safe. She doesn't want to choke her sister by keeping her in, she's not going to be like those ignorant sisters who leaves them alone. They have no parents to turn to.

"So then, you'll tell us what happened?" Rangiku asked.

"It's not like I won't tell," Toshiro shrugged, looking down on the blank piece of paper. He inhaled deeply.

"He took me to his house to treat my wounds but I refused. I told him to just clean my wounds even if they sting. Then… He told me to take off my—…"

His phone rang all of a sudden, the girls pouted.

He sighed and answered. "Hel—"

'_Master.'_

"Oh, Hyorinmaru…"

'_Lady Shinako wants to talk to you.'_

"She could've just called me with her cellphone, why yours?"

'_She dropped it in the pond by accident, master.'_

"I'm not surprised," Toshiro laughed softly. "Mom's always careless—"

'_I can hear you, Toshi!'_ A lady cried from the other line.

"Sorry mom." He smiled. "What's up?"

'_You probably heard from Rangiku… We have guests tonight, right?'_

"Uh, yeah."

'_We're on the way home now, but can you take care of the dining hall? Hyorinmaru's here, so no one can arrange things there.'_

"Oh. Sure." He paused. "Mom?"

'_Yes, son?'_

"Who are they?"

His mom chuckled. _'My best friend and your dad's best friend.' _She paused. _'And their kids.'_

"I asked who."

'_That'll ruin the fun, honey! Well, do what I told you to do! Love you!_'

The line ended. Toshiro snapped his phone shut, his hands started to shake in irritation.

"THAT OLD HAG!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, writing a report to his uncle. He hated work, and most of all, he hated it when he has to do something important. He knew his mom, she wouldn't come back interrupting her filming at Hong Kong. There <em>has<em> to be some good reason why she came back. But what would it? And who's her best friend? The strawberry groaned in annoyance, he can't think straight right now! He stared at the file on the side of his paper work.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_.

He reached for the file, opened it and read through the information thoroughly. His eyes widened, _score!_ He smiled to himself as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

'_Hello, this is Toshiro.'_

"Toshiro!"

A pause. _'K-Kurosaki?'_

"That's me."

'_W-Wha… how'd you get my number?'_

"Spying on you," He said sarcastically. Toshiro growled playfully on the other line. "Okay, so I miss you. What's wrong with that?"

He could hear angelic laughter. _'You saw me two hours ago.'_

The couple talked for a while now. Their conversation consists of school, jokes, and work. Toshiro has been saying "_Ichigo_," a couple of times when he says something stupid. Ichigo growls when his lover insults him playfully. Tuesday seems so far away, that means they won't be able to see each other for a while unless one of them decides to go on a date. Toshiro won't admit that he wants to see him again, and Ichigo's not going to say anything. Later on, they started talking about disturbing things. Toshiro was already flushing pink on the other line and the strawberry could hear Rangiku and Haineko in the background, teasing him. They didn't even know time has passed by for three hours. A knock on his door was heard.

"Ichigo?" A woman's voice called out. Ichigo stood up from his chair and walked towards his bed, sitting down.

"Toshiro?"

'_Yeah?'_

"I'll call you later. I have a party to get ready to…"

'_A-Ah, shimatta!'_ The other boy panicked. _'Actually, I do too! I forgot to arrange the dining hall and my mom's coming soon! Arigatou!'_

The strawberry chuckled. "Alright. Bye."

'_Ja.'_

The door opened the moment he closed his phone. A lady with beautiful golden hair walked in with a smile on her face. She wore office attire with her cover up off her and her shoes were red, her eyes were brown and soft. You can tell by the expression that she's the gentle and kind type of woman. Of course, that's where Ichigo gets his personality from. She sat down next to her son who was staring at the time on his phone.

"Ichigo," She said softly. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, mom." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry I came back without notice. I heard from Soi Fon that you've been told that I was mad. I'm not, okay?" Her eyes were so loving.

"I know. But why, during the middle of your filming?"

She shrugged and laughed. "I'd skip filming for my best friend. She moved in with her family from London."

_Just like Toshiro then,_ he thought to himself. "Who _is_ your best friend? You've never mentioned her to me before."

"Ara," his mom looked at him in surprise. "Because you never asked."

"Oh… Well…?"

"Her name is Hitsugaya, Shinako."

* * *

><p>Mahalo for the subscribes and reviews 3<p>

~**Reviews are really appreciated. ;3**


	4. Chapter 4: Koishite

**Disclaimer: **HELLO, my dear Ohana! :) I don't own Bleach. Pardon my dirty mind. Yes? Hehe. GO ON, GO READ!  
><strong>Note:<strong> **To**uya and **Shi**nako are **Toshi**ro's parents. _Get it_? Ahaha.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Masaki and Shinako watch their two sons at a festival. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong> 私は恋をしています?**  
>Am I in love?<strong>

Rangiku and Haineko left just a few minutes before guests started walking in, the boy pleaded for them to stay so that he won't catch people's attention, but even if they wanted to stay, they couldn't, Rangiku's boyfriend was coming over for a while, and Haineko has to sleepover. That just ruined his night… _slightly_.

Toshiro didn't do anything but sit and read a book the whole time as other guests come in. The ones his family's been waiting for didn't arrive yet, and he's getting impatient. He'd rather finish his work than hear people yack about unnecessary things. Thank goodness there was a second floor, if there wasn't, he'd probably have to talk to those crowd of girls wanting to have a conversation with him. He sighed, trying to get comfortable with the teal kimono that he had to wear. Hyorinmaru stood patiently beside him.

"Shiro-chan!" A girl called out from below. The boy growled and snapped his book closed as he looked down the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to call me that?" He yelled back at the girl. "I'm older than you, you know!"

"Sorry~" She giggled, her longer black hair all the way down to her waist.

"Hinamori!" The other girls glared. "How _dare_ you talk to Hitsugaya-sama that way!"

The white-haired boy sweatdropped as he hands his novel to Hyorinmaru, who bowed and walked away. Just before he was about to go down to support his new friend, his mom started calling his name.

"TOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She sang, "THEY'RE HERE!"

He groaned in annoyance while Hinamori looked up to him and smiled, understanding his currently situation. She disappeared into the crowd, dragged away by Hitsugaya's admirers. He walked down the hall groggily.

His mom wore the same exact thing like he did. A teal kimono that matched her beautiful, long white hair and her emerald eyes that sparkled in excitement escorted by his dad who had wore a matching kimono like she was. He had black hair and deep blue eyes, his parents were admired by a lot of people in London. Hitsugaya Touya, and Shinako. The most successful head of the Seireitei company; Yamamoto-dono, the current president of the main branch is running the business. He's Touya's dad, and to your definition, he must be Toshiro's grandfather.

But not most likely, he had to obey the business rules and that means no relationship within the corpo—

Two beautiful little girls pass him by, one with short blonde hair, and the other was black, followed by two adults, they must be their parents by how obediently followed their kids. The way the man stood and walked, reminded him of Ichigo, and the lady who had gorgeous curly golden hair reminded him of Ichigo's orange hair… That's when Toshiro found out they _were_ blood related because Shinako ran over to the lady with a huge smile on her face to hug her tight. The other giggled, acting like they were on their teenage days all over again.

"MASAKI!" Shinako sang. "Oh it's so good to see you again!"

"I know! Your matching with your family," Masaki replied happily. "I see some things never changed!"

The two girls laughed when their conversation expanded. Introductions were made, their daughters bowed gracefully (though Karin bowed like a boy), and Toshiro did the same for them. Toshiro sighed mentally while he listened to their chattings, which he really hated to do. Though, something in between their conversations, caught his attention.

"…I know, _he_ grew up right away…" Chat. Chat. Chat. "…Seems like they forgot each other… _He_ doesn't want to come in; _he's_ doing a report outside…"

Shinako giggled, "…Toshiro can't forget _him_…" she patted her best friend's back. "…always went to the summer festival together when they were kids…"

Toshiro looked up to his dad, completely lost from everything. "I need to go get some air,"

Touya shrugged, "Go ahead son, looks like your mom has a lot to say." He walked towards the man. "I need to catch up with my dude."

The boy chuckled at his dad's words and walked out of the dining hall, to the backyard. He didn't get to hear the two little girls who were talking to each other out loud.

"Ichi-nii is such a dummy." Karin grumbled.

"That rhymed!" Yuzu giggled.

* * *

><p>He was flipping his phone open, close, open, close, all over again, hoping that he'd get a message or a missed call from the strawberry, but no luck at all. The boy plopped on the bench next to the pond where he, as he remember, played at when he was little, he couldn't recall who it was with, but it seemed like this house hasn't changed one bit. The garden gave the view a good impression, and he has to admit, he has a harsh way of judging things, but this was a good place.<p>

Turquoise eyes moved the moment he heard beeping from the side, someone was standing by the wall with their cellphone on their face.

Orange hair glowed due to the light reflecting to his face.

"Ichigo…?" he asked quietly.

Toshiro stood up from his seat and begun walking closer to the shadow that was so focused on their phone. The more he got closer, the more he got a clearer view of who the person was.

It was the strawberry, wearing a brown kimono that matched his eyes, and it was decorated with green stripes. It showed his bare chest for a little bit, and there was something hanging from his neck—a mask. His eyes widened in happiness, but at the same time, surprise. Toshiro kept an unreadable expression, mostly with a scowl on his face.

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo jumped up slightly in surprise, completely interrupted from dealing with someone unknown on his phone.

"Toshiro!" The carrot head exclaimed, the moon now shining on them.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun, to you, blockhead."

"Oh, right, sorry Toshiro." Beeping started once more. Toshiro grimaced.

Said the boy who ignored the boy's unnecessary mockery, "What the hell are you doing with your phone, Kurosaki?"

The taller one didn't look up from his phone. "Nothing, just surfing online."

"Surfing online? What's that?" Toshiro leaned in closer to the boy, curious of what the other was doing. He tippy toed to get a view.

Ichigo stopped all of a sudden when he felt the boy get taller, to see what he was doing. He smiled, cupping the smaller boy's chin and pressed his lips against him. Toshiro stiffened, blushing like crazy. His eyes widened from the sudden action. He could feel the idiot put his phone away then wrap his arms around his bottom to pick him up despite the kimono he was wearing.

The strawberry nibbled, and licked, begging for entrance while the chibi on the other hand wrapped his arms around his neck. Toshiro gave in when he opened his mouth for his tongue to battle with the other, they exchanged saliva and sucked on each other's tongue. The smaller one moaned the moment Ichigo bit his tongue playfully, no, they're not doing it again tonight. He's going to take him away. Ichigo broke the kiss, leaving the other panting and breathing heavily for air.

"Why…" Toshiro started, "Are…" Inhale. "You…" Exhale.. "Here… Ichigo…"

He grinned, not putting him down. "My mom and your mom are best friends, apparently,"

Utter shock appeared on his face. "You're kidding…"

"Nope, my mom told me, your mom's name is Hitsugaya Shinako."

"How can I know you're not lying, Kurosaki?" His stern voice came back. "How can I know if you're not using the file that you have against me?"

"I have two younger sisters," Toshiro bit his lip.

"So? They're—"

"Both, short hair. Blonde, and black."

Silence.

The carrot head never really expected an answer from him anyway. With the boy still on his arms, he started walking down the woods, heading to where the lanterns and a great crowd was at. Toshiro panicked, unsure of what's happening—is Kurosaki upset because he doubted in him?

"K-Kurosaki, where are we going?"

"Summer festival." It was more of a whisper.

"Look I'm sor—"

"There's no need to be sorry, Toshiro." A smile.

"Idiot…"

"I didn't want to go inside," The boy quickly said when he stepped into the noisy crowd, putting the other down gently.

"Why?"

"Eh, I didn't want to see someone, that's all."

"Me?"

"Naw, never. I'd love to see ya everyday, Toshi."

WHACK.

"What the heck was that for? Bastard!"

"Don't call me Toshi. Toshiro's bad enough."

Without the "_it's Hitsugaya to you,_" memo, Ichigo was satisfied enough.

A hand slipped under his, the strawberry blinked at the sudden warmth he felt. The Chibi looked away, not wanting him to see his flushed face from embarrassment. Ichigo smiled at this, and secured his grip on their intertwined fingers, the mask still hanging on his neck.

"Let's go get some mask for you,"

"Ah- we can get that later…" Toshiro mumbled. "Let's get some amanattos, I'm hungry, Kurosaki."

The other has nothing to complain about.

* * *

><p>The two ladies giggled as they covered their faces with a fan. They walked towards the entrance of the festival, trying to look at people if they noticed them. No one did, they looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Just like the good old days, they held each other's hands as their eyes sparkled in amusement, jewelries, fresh odan, and other traditional things were still coming around just like when they were little.<p>

"I hope Isshin won't notice," Shinako chuckled as they stood in front of an amanatto booth.

"Shina-chan, I'm sure they noticed it the moment we walked out~" Masaki handed the old man money, "But it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"I know, hey, let's go catch fishes!"

"We're too old for that!" The golden-haired woman exclaimed, being pulled by her best friend.

"Aw! Come on, Saki!" Shinako giggled, "Let's have fun!"

"Alright," She gave up. "You're treating."

The two of them laughed as they passed people without being recognized. They played games, caught fishes, brought masks to cover their faces, and ate some dangos. Masaki's smile slightly faded when she dropped at the bench, next to the entrance where they came in hours ago.

"What's wrong?" Shinako asked in concern.

"I told you, I'm too old for this kind of things," Masaki teased. "I can only fit for the filming industry."

"Oh stop that," Her best friend protested. "You—"

Before she said anything, she could have sworn she saw her son pass her by. Even Masaki stood up by surprise, also believing that she just saw her son. The two ladies looked at each other. _Are they together?_

"Is that..." The blonde tried to speak.

"...T-Toshi?" Shinako spoke, stunned.

The two ladies nodded. They decided to follow the two boys quietly. Listening closely to their conversation.

"Idiot! Wipe that mess off your face!" Toshiro growled, reaching for Ichigo's face.

Shinako was stunned, Masaki was about to say something out loud to the two boys who hasn't noticed their presence but she was held back by her best friend who shook her head, motioning no, they had to understand what's going on. The two nodded and walked over booths to cover them up, not wanting to make other people suspicious of them.

"Sorry!" The strawberry said apologetically.

The white-haired boy smiled the slightest bit, but even Shinako noticed it. _He was never like that around us…_ She thought, why… _he was always serious_. She watched as Ichigo bit off half a small piece of the amanatto and fed the other the Toshiro who gladly munched on it. The two boys were…

They were holding hands. Emerald and brown eyes widened.

"Um," The white-haired said, stopping all of a sudden. Ichigo looked down at the boy.

"What?"

"What's an… ice-cream?"

Carrot top raised his brow, "You really don't know what it is?"

"Uh, no…? Am I supposed to?"

"Well yeah, there should be ice-cream shops at London." Ichigo muttered in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never tried one before."

"Nope," was the innocent reply. "Kurosaki, you should treat me."

"Hold up," Toshiro looked up at the taller one. "What's in it for me?"

Turquoise eyes gleamed in thought. "You took a part of me, Kurosaki. This is the least you could do."

"A-Ah, right…" Ichigo blushed slightly.

Masaki and Shinako glanced at each other in confusion.

_Took a part of him?_ They both thought.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was caught up with the gravity that pulled the two of them together. The more he found himself laughing around Kurosaki, the more he recognized the heavy poundings of his heart. Despite the crowd that was so loud, that he hated just like the party, he constantly noticed that he's getting caught up with the other's hands intertwined.<p>

Could he be falling for the strawberry? Just over two days? That's impossible... right?

_Am I in love…?_ Toshiro asked face flushed when he stared at Ichigo's lips, imagining things. _N-No! I can't think like this!_

"Toshiro?" Brown eyes were starting at the chibi who shook his head frantically.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun to you!" Was the automatic reply. The strawberry chuckled, and he felt his warm lips against his small forehead.

"You're cute."

"I'm _not_ cute." Hitsugaya hissed.

"No more ice-cream for you."

"Blockhead," He _hmped_ and turned around. "It's not like I want more—"

"You want more?"

Said the boy hesitantly, "No…"

"Don't lie."

Toshiro held his breath, feeling Ichigo's eyes all over his back. He clenched on the mask that romantically matched the strawberry's one and thought about the thing that's been bothering him for a while. He stopped walking.

"What am I to you?"

"What?" Ichigo didn't expect this question.

He turned, his blue-green hues staring deep into thoughtful brown ones. The boy frowned at this and decided to step in closer to the other.

"Nevermind, forget what I—"

"I told you." Ichigo said quietly, looking away. "I… I like you."

"W-What?"

The taller one grabbed his hands. "Well, it's hard to explain how I feel." He started, "But I can honestly say that I don't mind going out with you."

His heart skipped a beat.

"Say that again, Kurosaki."

Carrot head raised his brows. "I can honestly say that I don't mind going out with you."

"Even if we're both guys?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

A nod.

"I don't care," He sighed exasperatedly. "As long as I'm with my important person."

"Am I your important person…?"

Ichigo smiled genuinely. "Of course, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-kun to you…" The chibi grumled.

"So what, are we officially together?"

He could feel the younger one smile. "Maybe."

"Che, you're always the type to ruin the moment."

"Fuck you, Kurosaki."

"Meh, not know. Maybe tomorrow, let's go dance for now!"

The boy's eyes widened. "K-Kurosaki, I'm not the type to dan—_wah!_"

Ichigo chuckled and picked the boy up bridal style as they headed to the people dancing in circles, in between the fire.

_No… I'm not in love…_ Toshiro thought to himself. _But… this idiot makes me feel all funny inside… and… I kinda like it…_

* * *

><p>Masaki and Shinako stared in interest as their sons danced in a circle.<p>

"Do you think they'll tell us about it?"

"We'll just have to wait, they're our sons after all."

One of them stood up, dusting her teal kimono and straightened her long, white hair.

"Let's go back to the party, Touya should be waiting for us."

Masaki took a last look at her smiling son and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>I think this was too long. :( Sorry guys, this chapter was a little boring. I think I have some errors too. xP Sorry about that!<p>

MAHALO for favoriting and subscribing :) I really appreciate it.

I'm on recovery right now, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this month... We'll see. Ja ne!~

~_Reviews are much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5: I don't like you, I LOVE you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach~ & My cousin brought my laptop with her. I get to surf around online in this hospital room~ Hooray for me! I take back what I said the last time! X3  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> GO ON, GO READ! Oh, and _kocho_, means school president.  
><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Toshiro wants to know why Ichigo's been acting strange.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> Ru has a bit of depression awakening in her. –snort.- Hope you guys don't get bored.  
><strong>Author:<strong> -glare.- You're mean, I'm so torturing you in a lemon on the next chapter.  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> -freeze.- T=Take that back! My ass hurts, Kurosaki slams hard!  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> -in a distance.- I HEARD THAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong> 私が好きでない、私あなたを愛し。**  
>I don't like you, I <strong>_love_** you.**

"Hitsugaya-kocho!"

"What is it, Hinamori?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro spun from his chair to face his desk seriously, his expression changed when his vice-president, Hinamori Momo panted heavily and dropped to the seat in front of him. His teal orbs glowed in concern; he stood up and walked over to the black-haired girl who was sweating from running. She squinted her eyes in exhaustion then smiled idiotically.

The school president raised his brows in confusion, what was so important that she had to run all the way here?

It's the middle of class, and he has to go to a boarder meeting with the administrators soon.

"Heh, sorry!" Her high voice said hoarsely, "I forgot to give you my report from yesterday!"

"WHAT!" He glared at her.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Hinamori stuttered as she got to her knees and held out a folder. "I stayed up during the night to finish it. See I had a to present a project or else Aizen-sama will deduc—"

"It's alright, Hinamori." Toshiro smiled slightly. "It's understandable," He took the folder. "Get back to class; I don't want you to get in trouble."

The girl smiled happily, mostly from relief, and stood up from where she kneeled at. She bowed for a moment and headed towards the door. Her president was never mean to begin with. She giggled to herself, but flinched when she realized she saw Ichigo walking out of school just a while ago. The teacher was furious about it, he was ditching class without another word. And he was the principal's nephew too… SHinamori turned around, her hand by the knob.

"Hitsugaya-kocho?" Her brown eyes blinked.

"What is it?" He was sitting back down, reading the report that she gave.

"Ano…" She shouldn't be in their business but… "…I saw Kurosaki-kun leave his class today… His teacher was very mad…"

She got his attention, he was completely disturbed.

"Where did he go?" He was voice got deep. _Ah… Oh no…_

"U-Um, I'm not sure…"

"You may go, thanks for telling me, Hinamori."

She nodded and walked out. Hitsugaya was left behind with a worried frown on his face, Ichigo was _not_ the type to walk out on school like that. He pleaded his uncle just to take normal classes with him, it's only been about three days since they haven't gone to the same classes, did he do something that riled his boyfriend?

He thought about the possibilities on _why_ he could be mad at him, but nothing came up. It's either something came up with his family, or Ichigo's not telling him something.

And it's starting to bother him **now**.

Toshiro groaned in annoyance and took his cellular phone out of his pockets, searching for his boyfriend's contact and texted him.

_And just where do you think you're going?_ He sent it.

An instant message was replied, Ichigo said. _Class is boring, I'll just see you tomorrow_.

He twitched his eyebrows, now irritated, _for real_. "What the hell is that pinhead up to?"

The president looked down at the report Hinamori gave him. He thought about finishing it right now, and with determination, he started reading the second paragraph.

_Relationships has been a big problem recently, I've heard from a few of my classmates that they're going through these love problems because of doubts, misunderstanding, and lack of communication and support. I realized, if you really love someone, and you know something's bothering them, you should ask them what's wrong. If you don't, you'll end up assuming things that are probably wrong and make conclusions until you come up to the point where you get angry because of it, when the truth is, _you_ were the reason they were acting strange all this time. From what I noticed, couples have been fighting and arguing from not understanding each other very well, what's worse? It's a one sided love, since one person doesn't express their true feelings to the other…_

He scratched his silver hair in frustration. Reading this is starting to kill him. His turquoise hues stared at the rest of the report, there's more to read to it, earlier it didn't seem to have an effect on him, but now that he noticed Ichigo's odd behavior, this is starting to get to him.

"How relevant," The boy muttered to himself as he gave up, not wanting to read anymore.

Chibi closed the report, filed it to a binder and rested it his desk's drawer. With a key, he locked it, stood up from his chair and slammed a post-it note on the desk. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office. He needed to find Ichigo.

_Cancel the meeting. Something important came up. –Hitsugaya_

And with that, the school president's office was left unlocked, and empty.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Not on his favorite pastry shop where his friend Ishida gives him free samples, not even at the park where he likes sitting down on the benches to look at the sky and treat him out of ice-cream, and most of all, not even the temple where he loves to be reminded of how their relationship started. Toshiro was really beginning to get worried.<p>

"Why don't you go to his house?" Rangiku answered on the other line.

He was on the phone, standing on the side-walk like an idiot for the first time. "I don't know the way to his house."

"Are you serious, Toshiro? You've been together with him for five months, and _you_ don't know where his house is?"

The boy was speechless for the first time, it's true, he's been with Ichigo for a while now, and he still can't recall the right directions to his house.

"I have no comment about that," He replied honestly.

A sigh came out of his best friend's mouth. "Why don't you go to his beach house? You told me yourself, he goes there at times when something comes up with his family or the media."

"Oh, you're right."

"By the way, are you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

It was his turn to sigh. "I'm just worried about him."

"_Him_?" He could feel her frown. "Okay, something's wrong with the two of you. What happened? You guys haven't really been talking this week."

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "…I've been busy with school lately."

"No time for your own boyfriend?"

"NO!" Toshiro looked down at his feet. "I don't know… I'm just confused…"

"Confused about what?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Tell you what," Rangiku started. "I know it's something about your feelings. Why don't you go talk to Ichigo about it? Maybe that's the reason why he's been acting strange. You don't tell anyone about how you feel that's why, even I, your best friend, don't know what's going on that little genius brain of yours. What's worse is that you get distracted from school work, no wonder the boy get's beat down."

"Thanks…" Toshiro felt bad now. "I'll text you if anything."

* * *

><p>It was only 1:32PM, too early for Toshiro. That means an hour has passed, time was being slow for him. He thanked the ever existing God above. The boy stood in front of the beach house that Ichigo owns. Rangiku was right, his sports car was parked at the corner of the sand recklessly. He frowned at it, Ichigo was never the type to park like that. He sighed and opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked.<p>

Walking inside the living, staring at the kitchen counter, then the hall made the boy remember how he first met Ichigo. His heart started pounding hard, and he doesn't even know why.

He reached the strawberry's room and tried to listen if there was something going on through the other side of the door, no sound. He held on to the door knob then twisted it open.

"Kurosaki…?"

A soft wheezing was heard the moment he walked in.

The view broke his heart, Ichigo was sleeping peacefully, looks like he's been sleeping for a while, but the tears on his cheeks told him something else. His cheeks were still wet from the tears that were continuously flowing from his eyes. Toshiro walked closer to his lover and sat down next to him, only to watch him shift and see his boyfriend's frown transform into pure overflowing sadness.

Toshiro knew then that it was something that he did, he reached and caressed the boy's cheek, wiping his tears away gently, trying his best not to wake him up. He took off his coat and placed it on the side of the headboard, laying down next to the sleeping one until something hard pinned his head.

It was Ichigo's phone, and it was open. It was an unsent message.

_Toshiro… If you don't like me, we don't have to keep this relationship going. I don't know if this is going to irritate you since I know you have a meeting to attend to and I don't want to bother you but I'm __**dying**__, if you feel nothing towards me, then let's just stop please? Even if I really care about you… I don't want to hang on false hopes. My heart can't surpass this feeling. It hurts… Babe, it really hurts…_

His eyes widened, "Imbecile… You could've just told me…" He bit his lip and reached for the orange head's forehead, kissing it lovingly. "Making me feel bad about this…"

Ichigo stirred awake, his eyes fuzzily opening as his view of Toshiro blurred to crystal clear. Tears were still flooding from his eyes and Toshiro felt like a knife was stabbing through his chest.

"What're you…"

"I'm sorry,"

Brown eyes blinked sleepily. "What…?"

Toshiro raised his hand up to Ichigo's face, showing his unsent message. The taller one sighed quietly.

"I never meant to send that."

"I know…"

"So don't mind it then," He smiled painfully.

"I can't." Toshir admitted. "You're not yourself, Kurosaki."

"Don't mind me…" A pause. "I think I just need some of Ishida's new recipe."

That struck another pain on Toshiro's chest. The boy sat up, looking away.

"I can't _not_ mind, Kurosaki…" He said quietly. "You're **my** boyfriend; **I** want to know what's going on."

Ichigo scratched his head then sat up also. He looked the other way, out the window where the waves crashed and birds flew happily. A boat was emptily floating on top of the water, Ichigo's brown eyes stared in pure emptiness, he closed them after that then used his palm to cover his face, covering his doubts.

"Ever since we've been together, I've _never_ really heard how you felt about me."

"But I—"

"I know we're together. We've gone out on dates, festivals, told some of our friends." Ichigo groaned. "It's not _me_ to talk like this, you know that too. But if I'm the only one showing an effort, then don't I have the right to think that you don't feel anything? If you don't like me, just tell me. I don't want to be with you by force. I don't want you to think that way."

Toshiro turned; Ichigo wrapped his arms around his own legs, curling himself into a ball. Then he struggled, slamming himself back down on the comfy bed on purpose, his brown eyes wasn't even looking at him, he was just staring at the white ceiling.

"You're not forcing me…" The younger one mumbled. "I…"

"_I…?_"

"Nevermind."

The strawberry sighed, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his face.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You can go back to school now."

"Kurosaki—"

"Please, just go."

"No."

Toshiro sat on top of his boyfriend, quickly removing the pillow that was covering his face. Ichigo's eyes were watery again, but they didn't fall down. He was trying to keep them from falling all this time, he didn't want to show the pain he felt. The truth was, Toshiro felt it, it was too strong to ignore. Without knowing what else he could do to reach out to his feelings, Toshiro reached for his boyfriend's cheek, then brought him closer to kiss his lips passionately.

At first, he panicked. Ichigo didn't do anything, he didn't kiss him back, he didn't wrap his arms around him, he didn't do anything. He tensed, and Toshiro didn't like the feeling of it. Toshiro started trembling in fear, did he just lose Ichigo? He was disappointed with himself, Rangiku and Hinamori's words were coming back to him.

_It's a one sided love, since one person doesn't express their feelings to the other…_That's what the report said.

_You don't tell anyone about how you feel that's why,_ Rangiku's scolding voice echoed through his head.

The boy was still trembling, even more scared than earlier. That's it, he really lost Ichigo. He slowly parted, he can feel water running through his eyes for the first time. With that, he squinted his eyes closed, not wanting to show Ichigo a side of him that he never liked.

Ichigo came to his senses the moment he felt his boyfriend pulled away, his heart panicked, he could feel the smaller one's heart pounding heart too. Toshiro squinted his eyes and Ichigo frowned. He was so upset about this that he didn't notice that Toshiro was trying his best to understand his situation.

He smiled slightly at this, he should've known. His lover was _never_ the type to express his feelings easily. The orange-haired boy wrapped his arms around his waist, to see those two widened, water turquoise eyes. Ichigo slowly closes his eyes, reaching for his boyfriend's lip, it was his turn to kiss him passionately and lovingly.

"Ichigo—" Toshiro started whimpering. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry—"

"Shh." Ichigo said softly, kissing his lip again.

Toshiro was still trembling, but it faded the moment Ichigo's tongue brushed against his. He nibbled gently and bit, begging for entrance. The boy twitched slightly in surprise, opening his mouth as Ichigo entered, exploring his boyfriend's mouth in adoration. Ichigo found his tongue, he battled with the other for control but Toshiro was still in a state of shock, obviously he would be—he thought his boyfriend was about to kick him out.

Ichigo sucked on his tongue slowly, after sealing their lips together with another moist kiss. He felt the chibi relax and move his arms to wrap it around his neck. He smiled bigger, tilting his head to kiss his lover deeper.

They've been kissing each other for a while now, not even bothering about the lack of air they've had. Toshiro was in a daze, lost his train of thoughts and his arms around Ichigo's neck turned wobbly. The strawberry obviously noticed this, he sat up, causing the boy to flinch and sit up backward. He chuckled, his lip still against Toshiro's. He was sitting on his lap now.

Toshiro broke the kiss. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

He started shaking in nervousness. "I l-like… I…"

Brown hues gleamed and his expression softened. "You don't have to say it, it's okay."

"N-No! It's not o-okay…"

"Why not?"

Toshiro held him closer, burying his lover's face against his chest to feel his heart beat. "B-Because it's not fair to y-you…"

Ichigo didn't complain, he just snuggled against him. "If it's causing you to act like this, it's fair enough, Toshiro."

"S-Shut up!" He screeched, trying to get his courage. "I-I…"

Ichigo was silent.

His heart was beating fast again. Toshiro's eyes were swimming in confusion as he stared into his lover's brown ones. He could feel something funny around his stomach, and he doesn't even know how the hell that's possible. Though he won't admit it, only Ichigo made him feel this way. Despite the fact that there were other boys AND girls that were better than Ichigo. Only he can make him break and fall in love like this.

"I don't like you," He said quietly.

He felt Ichigo tense by the way the arms around his waist loosened. Toshiro didn't let him go. He held him tighter. Ichigo hid his face instead.

"N-No, don't…" He pleaded for the first time, making Ichigo surprised.

"Look, Toshiro… I told you I don't want to force you—"

"I LOVE YOU!" Toshiro cried. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY? Just don't… Don't do that. Don't let me go like that… That hurts…"

"W-Wha," Ichigo was shocked.

"It hurts when you try to let me go," Toshiro admitted honestly. "I love you, so don't do that…"

The strawberry felt tears dripping on his hair. Despite how happy he was, he didn't want him to cry from this. Guilt started to run down his vein, he tightened his grip around the smaller boy.

"I love you too, Toshi."

"S-Shut up… You stupid blockhead… Making me cry like this…"

"I know." Ichigo grinned, sitting up straight and holding the boy close to him instead. "I'll give you a present."

"Present?" Toshiro blinked.

"Yep!"

Carrot head chuckled playfully and pinned the boy on the bed, he on top of the chibi. His lover blinked and confusion, then he smirked. He held grabbed the neatly folded blanket then put it over them. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Shall I give it to you now?"

"I-Ichigo what're y-you…"

"…Do you remember the treatment I gave you before?"

His face flushed pink.

Ichigo grinned and licked his lips.

"_Itadakimasu_."

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro:<strong> -blush.- JOHRU!  
><strong>Author:<strong> WHAT! I'M TIRED ON SITTING ON HOSPITAL BED! MY BACK HURTS!  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong> AND MY BUTT HURTS!  
><strong>Author:<strong> Well get over it! LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. Get ready!  
><strong>Toshiro:<strong>-groans in frustration.-

~Reviews are much appreciated. :3


	6. Chapter 6: Break the Ice

**Toshirou:** I just noticed something, Ru-san.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -munching on strawberry tarts.- Nani des ka?  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> You've never really added a problem in this story.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Oh, but Mayuri's going to test you later.  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> Test?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> YES! And you and Ichi will have tons of babies!  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> TONS?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Okay, fine. Two.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Anyways, go make out. **Now**.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own bleach. If I did, Toshirou will <em>_**really**__ kill me__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**: ** 言い出す。**  
><strong>Break the Ice

"_Itadakimasu."_

Before Toshirou even realized it, the cover between him and his boyfriend was removed. The strawberry slowly removed his shirt, purposely rubbing his fingertips against Toshirou's flesh, sending shivers up and down his spine. Then, his khakis were removed. Of course, being Toshirou, he opened his mouth to release a sound of protest, but was silenced when he watched his lover lick his lips in a seductive way. He quitted. He was carried in a bridal style, all the way to the kitchen where Ichigo, who seems hungry all of a sudden, sits him on the side of the counter with nothing but his trousers on.

"K-Kurosaki…?" He watched the orange-head bend to open the fridge.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, making sure that you'll be ready."

"R-Ready for what?" He was blushing furiousily now.

Ichigo smirked to himself when he pressed _ice – on_ and closed the fridge. He stood up and walked over to his lover's side, ignoring his complaints, kissing Toshirou's lips sloppily. He wrapped his arms around the little one's waist, keeping him from falling down the counter (Yes, the counter is taller than Toshirou. G'ness gracious.) The chibi squirmed, his legs hanging from the edge to support himself, gasping at the moment his lips was forced to open, only to have his strength give in to Ichigo's control and have his tongue sucked. He went back to being in a daze, lost in his lover's trailing kisses that passed his lip, down to his neck, then to his chest. Toshirou flinched when Ichigo's teeth caught his nipple gently. He bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning.

"Fuck, I-Ichigo…" Toshirou hissed. "You're an ass…"

Kurosaki pouted, "How am I an ass?"

"First, you're all emotional," The chibi started. "Now you're all horny."

He frowned. "I wouldn't say it _that_ way, Toshirou."

"Oh? So what _way_ will it be?"

With that, Toshirou received no answer. For Ichigo walked away, making the other skip a beat, having a bad feeling that he offended his lover again. All of that changed when Ichigo reached up for a closet, to grab a cup, and walk towards the fridge to press the ice dispenser. The white-haired boy raised his brow when his boyfriend walked back to him with a cup filled with cubic ices.

"What's that?" He asked stupidly, staring as the orange-haired boy grabbed a cube.

"This?" Ichigo blinked with innocence, studying the ice. "It's an _ice_, you should know that."

"I know that, moron." A pause. "I meant, what's _that_ for?"

The strawberry walked closer, spreading the boy's legs open so that he can be closer. Toshirou's blush never left his face, but tried to lean back against the wall when Ichigo rubbed the ice against his chest. He shivered at the cold sensation that was melting against his hot skin. That idiot, he could feel him smiling. The ice disintegrated into liquid, the water slowly traveling down from his abdomen, then subsided.

"Ichigo," Toshirou warned, "If you're planning to shove that ice ins—"

Another cube of ice rubbed against both of his nipples this time, and a moan escaped his mouth, gasping as the cold feeling against his erected buds turned him on. He shivered again, though he did like the cold very much. Ichigo's brown hues were glued against the twitching boy as his hands massaged and pinched them when the ice melted. Deep inside, he sprang in joy, he could feel the smaller one's member grow and harden. He knew that Toshirou was staring to like this.

He bent and licked one of them, the taste of water still lingered against his nipple. Ichigo closed his eyes, bitting it then sucked hard, making Toshirou's head arch back and moan.

"You're unfair."

"No I'm not, babe."

His hands traveled to Toshirou's trousers. Toshirou reached for his pants, tugging on the zipper desperately and innocently. Shit, even Ichigo was getting hard. He watched the shorter one unzip his pants in a second then drop them. His fingers reached to his hardened erection and Ichigo bit his lip. He reached for Toshirou's hand then shook his head playfully.

"Not me, table's on you."

Cutely, Toshirou tilted his head on the side, obviously showing the fact that he was confused. Ichigo sighed mentally, removing his trouser's slowly, then Toshirou's.

"Aren't you taking off your shirt?" The white-haired boy asked breathlessly as his eyes widened at Ichigo's length.

When Ichigo shrugged and removed his shirt, he reached for another cube. "I want it inside of you."

"W-What?" Toshirou's voice raised. "N-No way!"

Ichigo smiled and his left hand traveled down to Toshirou's member. The ice on his other hand started to melt slowly, using it to stroke Toshirou who gasped once again and moan softly. The Chibi's arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck who swiftly smirked and continued doing his job. Oh, yeah. He's going to make Toshirou come, _a lot_. Water dripped from his cock, making it harden and making Toshirou moan as he felt his member surprisingly painful. He wanted Ichigo, not the stupid ice.

The strawberry shrugged, bending down to suck the head of Toshirou's wet cock. Toshirou's eyes fluttered, moaning softly as he felt Ichigo's warm and slick tongue circle the tip professionally. He realized he was gripping on his boyfriend's hair tight because Ichigo whimpered slightly, but that didn't stop him from sucking. In fact, he sucked deeper, Ichigo's mouth started sucking all over him, making the chibi bucked his hips forward, making Ichigo bite him playfully. The white-haired boy moaned loudly, the pain and pleasure striking his member at the same time. He began to lose control of himself, Toshirou could feel himself leaking.

"N-No… S-Stop doing that…" Toshirou pleaded. Ichigo stopped to stare into his pleading turquoise eyes.

His request was ignored, he knew it when his lover went back down, in between his legs; Ichigo continued sucking in and out. His tongue digging deep inside the tip which made Toshirou moan, tears forming on his eyes. _That shit hurt, Kurosaki_, he thought to himself as he watched the carrot top. His eyes widened when Ichigo's mouth caved in on the tip, leaving the rest of the length cold from the wet slob that Ichigo had left, and started pumping his member.

"N-No!" He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He could twitch in pleasure and his hips moved against Ichigo's hand. The warmth against him was driving him insane, he could feel his stomach buckling up.

Toshirou panted heavily, he gave a loud, appealing cry as he reached his climax and came inside his lover's mouth. He heard Ichigo gag slightly, but he swallowed none the less. Toshirou filnched when Ichigo's warmth left him with a last lick of his tip. His face flushed, his lungs trying his best to find his normal breathing pattern.

"I want you." Ichigo whispered in his ear.

The white-haired boy froze, an ice cube rubbed against his entrance. Ichigo firmly but gently carried him out of the counter then laid him on the kitchen table where Toshirou was laid on backwards, his back's pale skin facing Ichigo. Ichigo's palm was against his butt cheek, causing his legs to spread from his behind making Toshirou clutch on the table cloth below him. Tears started falling down his eyes when the cube entered him, the muscle inside him tightened and the hot sensation around the ice cube caused for it to melt. Ichigo was obvserving everything. Toshirou blushed, turning his head slightly to give him his rare pout.

"I-Ichigo…" He purred.

Ichigo snapped just like that. He licked his fingers enough to enter one of them inside him. Toshirou moaned in pain as three fingers slid inside him and stroked his sides. The smaller one moaned as Ichigo moved his fingers in and out slowly, then came to a faster phase. Even the strawberry was getting impatient, his thrusts came harder and he was rubbing Toshirou's sweet spot. Toshirou of course, moaned, twitching here and there as he felt a release coming. _No_, _n-not like this…_

It was as if the he read Toshirou's mind, Ichigo took out the fingers roughly and stared at the wet, leaking entrance of his lover. He felt him gulp from the front but shook the feeling of hesitation when lust and passion took over him. He was damn hard, and he needed to release too. Without further thoughts, he rubbed his own member, sliding the tip inside Toshirou who whimpered at the size that was now entering now.

"It's only 2," Ichigo whispered through his ears when he pushed himself deeper. Toshirou moaned. "What if your mom calls? It's unlike for the school's president to skip."

The table started squeaking, the noise was replaced by Toshirou's panting and soft moans. His body was pushed against the table, his stomach against it and his member hanging at the edge of the table. Ichigo was inside him now, and he was waiting for Toshirou to relax, there wasn't enough time in their hands now.

"T-Then I-I'll tell h-her…" He said softly, his muscles relaxing around Ichigo's cock.

The orange-haired boy smirked, "In that case, let me fuck you hard for my support." Ichigo started moving his hips forward, then withdrew, only to have his member slam back hard against the white-haired boy who moaned, clenching on the cloth harder. He started slow, but his pace became faster when Toshirou started chanting his name on every sound he made. The smaller one bucked his hips forward, going along with the pleasure as he moaned, his mind's thoughts were nothing but a blurr, back into ectasy's bliss.

Ichigo turned him around, so that he was facing him. Toshirou's face was completely flushed, he was breathing heavily and his arm rested against his eyes, trying to cover them so that his boyfriend won't see the tears flooding through his eyes despite the good feeling that he was giving him. Kurosaki hummed, grabbing Toshirou's wrists gently against to the table where his eyes opened to stare into brown ones.

"Go on…" Toshirou mumbled groggily. His eyes fluttered, then squeezed them shut again. "T-they'll call soon…"

And with that, he continued in a fast pace. Toshirou sat up, moaning as he felt Ichigo pop his sweet spot. His body was burning and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck while Ichigo's arms were now wrapped around his waist. Things were about to finish up. _M-My butt f-feels so f-full_… Toshirou moaned by Ichigo's ears.

"I-Ichigo~" The smaller one cried sexily, "A-Ah… So… Good…"

Ichigo's face flushed red, the more he thrusted, the more he felt his stomach churning. He knew what Toshirou wanted, with the way his groin was grinding against his chest, the slick pre-cum now dripping against his own chest. Ichigo crashed his lips against the moaning boy. "I-Ichigo…" He said in between sloppy kisses. "C-Come already… I-Ichigo's… _a-ah_…"

He leaned against Toshirou's shoulder when he broke away from the white-haired boy's lips. He was thrusting pretty hard, and he could feel his body reaching his climax. His insides twitched whenever he heard Toshirou scream and moan his name out. He grasped Toshirou's ass with his hands, causing the smaller one to gasp and moan. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip as a moan escaped his own mouth.

Toshirou bit his ear. "I-I love you… I-Ichigo…"

Brown eyes widened, the shock caused him to release right away. Toshirou's head arched back, moaning his name for the last time and leaned in forward, captured by Ichigo's protective embrace.

"You're a fucker." Ichigo grumbled. "I wanted to cum a little later."

"S-Shut up…" Toshirou pouted from behind, still panting. "Your perverted mind didn't even realize the pain on my ass."

"Yeah, well," The strawberry thought of a comeback then failed. "You're still a fucker. You're unfair."

"Life is never unfair! You put an ice cube inside of me!"

"So?" Ichigo grunted. "You liked it!"

"I didn't say anything."

A snicker. "You didn't have to, your body was saying enough~"

Toshirou tried his best to punch his lover but it turned out to be a soft slap. Ichigo laughed at that, but was completely destracted when they heard a phone ring from across the hall.

The two boys froze on the table, they realized they were making love in the kitchen. All their _leftovers_ were dripping on the floor. The strawberry frowned, and Toshirou froze as he stared at the kitchen counter, the ice were all melted, the cup overflowing with disintegrated frozen liquid and was now making a mess on the counter top.

"I can't really walk…" Ichigo complained.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Toshirou spat. "I'm in a worse position than you are!"

"You know what?" The strawberry quickly changed the tone of his voice. "One missed call wouldn't hurt."

"E-Eh?"

"Let's take a shower."

"Oh... Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Johru:<strong> OKAY :D I'm done. THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES! I APPRECIATE IT!

**Toshirou:** Don't forget to leave some reviews~


	7. Chapter 7: A secret

**Johru:** Momoka & Shigo huh…?  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Yep.  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> It sounds just fine.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> True…  
><strong>Shinako:<strong> -grimace.- I'm old!  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> -sweatdrop.- Shinako-san… You're not old.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Considering how she'll have grand children, she _will_ be old.  
><strong>Shinako:<strong> -gasps then screams.- I'M ONLYTOO YOUNG TO BE CALLED "OBAA-CHAN!"  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Even if you're 25, you really fit for a grandmother.  
><strong>Shinako:<strong> RUDE! JUST. PLAIN. RUDE!

* * *

><p><em>-grumble.- I <em>_**don't**__ own Bleach~ And no lemon this chapter, just full fluff. ^-^  
><em>

_Heeey, guys. You should The Borrower's Arrietty. It was such a lovely movie! After my operation, I was watching it on my laptop. Miyazaki's movie rules! Dayo ne?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: ** 秘密は、五ヶ月前知られ。**  
><strong>A secret known 5 months ago.

Ichigo was right, one missed call didn't hurt. All this time that Toshirou thought in the showers was '_I'm going to die!_' but Ichigo just laughed and said he doubted it. When the two boys finished dressing themselves, Toshirou listened to the voice mail his mom left him. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad. He had almost forgotten, Hitsugaya Shinako was never the type to get mad at her son. Not that easily. In fact, she invited him to the pool at the hotel that she's running. Masaki's mom called too, saying the _exact_ same thing. The only thing was, their moms doesn't know that they're together right now.

What could the two mothers possibly be up to? Our two boys will _never_ know.

So they left the beach house right after they fixed the kitchen. Toshirou tried his best to get used to the pain on his ass, and kept on nagging Ichigo about how it's his fault for being _huge_. The strawberry obviously did nothing and just laughed about it. How can Ichigo laugh? Something strange is going on right now, and he's just sitting back, relaxing while he drove the car. Thank goodness, the hotel was not so far away. The white-haired boy was close to erupting and punching his boyfriend's face by the way he's just laughing and laughing over _nothing_.

What was the plan? Well, their excuse was that Toshirou ran after Ichigo- it's not _right_ for the principal's nephew to walk out in the middle of class. Ichigo ranted for minutes, saying how his mom won't buy it, but probably will since Toshirou was doing all of the explanation. He can't lie and make up something to his mom, Masaki knew him too well. She'll just stare at him for a moment, then he'll fall down on his knees and begin to apologize.

Yes, that's the type of person Ichigo Kurosaki was.

Toshirou may not admit it, but he does love (he's sure about it now) Ichigo very much. Despite his perverted side, he's very kind and… well, annoying. He's used to it though. He himself has a bit of a temper, but he's thankful that Ichigo was the type to have the ability to put up with his bullshit. It's been five-months after all.

The two boys reached the rooftop where the two ladies sat at the side stair-case of the pool. They were chatting about something until Ichigo cleared his throat to get his attention. Masaki was the first to turn around. She wore a red swim-suit and sunglasses that covered her brown eyes. Stupid enough, they didn't notice the small wicked smile on their faces before one of them started speaking.

"So," Masaki started quietly, her left hand leaning on the stoned floor. "Why'd you ditch?"

"Class… Boring…" Ichigo added dumbly. He received a painful nudge from the smaller one next to him.

"I worked so hard in talking things out with your uncle." Her eyes narrowed beneath the tinted glasses. "How dare you influence Toshirou-kun like that?"

"Who said I influenced him?" Ichigo snapped causing Toshirou to flinch. He's never done that before.

Just when Masaki opened her mouth to shout, Shinako laid a hand on her best friend's lap underneath the water and tapped it, causing the woman to look at her bestfriend and sigh. "Fine," She muttered solemnly in a whisper. "The way we planned." Then the Toshirou's mom turned, her milky skin wrapped in a teal swimsuit, opposite to Masaki's red ones.

"Hi, Ichigo-kun." The lady grinned, she turned to her son and giggled. "!"

"Okaa-san!" Toshirou barked in annoyance. "Act your age!"

Shinako pouted and bit her lip. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood~"

Now that Toshirou thought about it, he took a glance at Ichigo who glared at the golden-haired woman who was obviously frowning. He felt the tension between the two of them and he sighed. The little one hid a little behind the strawberry, moving his hand under Ichigo's palm who blinked in surprise and looked down. Toshirou hesitated, but for the sake of this idiot, he smiled sweetly and mouthed, _I love you_. Ichigo's face softened, his glare disappeared and his eyes gleamed. He locked his hands against the taller one and responded by a squeeze.

"I love you too," The taller boy whispered, making Toshirou blush.

Then, Toshirou's head popped out from behind, making the two mothers raise their brow, his mom's face puzzled. He slightly gulped, _please, I hope they buy it._

"I chased after Ichigo, Masaki-san." Toshirou said shyly, his personality completely swapping with his real one. "He had to evaluate my school records from London, so…. That's how I met him."

Masaki took her sunglasses off, the confused expression still plastered on her face. "Um, you don't remember Ichigo?"

Toshirou moved back next to Ichigo who released his grip. "Remember… Ichigo?" He was lost now.

The woman gasped, getting out of the pool. "Seriously?" She gasped again. "You guys knew each other since—"

"OKAY!" Shinako cut her off, waving her arms in the air as she ran to Masaki who's tears were starting to flood her eyes. "Toshi, we're gonna get something to eat. Waiting for you guys made us hungry, you two boys enjoy swimming and cool off for now~"

Ichigo and Toshirou's face darkened in confusion.

_What the hell was Masaki talking about?_

* * *

><p>Toshirou swam under the 9th ft. side of the pool while Ichigo sat on the stairway, the bottom half of his body under the water, and the other exposed to the afternoon sun. The smell of chlorine was pissing him off but Toshirou seems to be enjoying swimming around, so he decided not to give a fuck about it and splash his face with water to get used to the slight cold.<p>

"Ichigo?" Toshirou called out after his cute head popped out from under the water.

"Hmm?" Ichigo's eyes were fluttering slowly. He was getting sleepy.

His white hair was dripping but he pouted to himself. "Come here!" He growled playfully. "I will not have you take advantage of the things I – what the - _ah!_" He was dragged under the water unexpectedly.

Brown eyes shot wide open after he heard his lover's panicked voice and turned to the side of the pool where water was splashing wildly.

"Toshirou?" The waters calmed, but he got no response.

"Toshirou, that's not funny." Ichigo warned. "You don't have to do that iif all you wanted was for me to…" His voice trailed away.

He realized he was talking to himself, and Toshirou wasn't playing around anymore. The pool was big enough to hold about at least a hundred people, and there was only two of them. And the small boy didn't come back up. Panic started to run down Ichigo's veins. He swam as quick as he could to where Toshiro was and looked around, _no one else is here, what the hell…_ He dove under where Toshirou's eyes were fluttering weakly, but he held his breath, trying to untangle something he can't see very clearly. A transparent looking tentacle was wrapped around his right leg…

What the hell is that? Ichigo thought to himself when he wrapped an arm around Toshirou's waist for support. He couldn't see what the thing was either, but Toshirou was desperately trying to yank away whatever it was that dragged him down. He was losing his breath, and he was running out of time. His stomach started to feel funny, yet he still held unto the strawberry, leaving the rest to him. Before he knew it, everything went black. Ichigo's eyes widened.

The strawberry took his part and grabbed the blurry looking hook. It started to loosen and he held the cold body close to him, swimming back up to the surface as quickly as he could to lay Toshirou down at the poolside chair. Ichigo caught his breath and breathed crazily, gently slapping Toshirou's face to see a reaction.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed. "Toshirou? Toshirou, wake up!"

Toshirou didn't budge, but his brows knitted in pain, and that _thing_ left a red mark on his leg.

"Babe, come on, wake up!" Without thinking of the consequences, Ichigo lifted Toshirou's chin with his left hand to lifting him up, while the other rested on the his forehead. _This better work old man_, Ichigo prayed. After that, he pinched Toshirou's nose gently and pressed his lips against his lover's one, forcing his mouth open and giave him two full breaths. He tried to remember what his dad taught him when Yuzu nearly drowned at the beach. Although he didn't actually perform a real _CPR_, he remembered how it all went… He hoped.

He broke away, moving his hands to rest his palm against Toshirou's cold and wet chest (haha, sounds so wrong…) and pressed down to where the center of his chest was. Then another one, this time harder. Ichigo did about thirty chest compressions until Toshirou's eyes opened, sat up and started coughing painfully. The school president hung on Ichigo with his arms wrapped around his neck after that. Still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo snarled, not noticing Toshirou's annoyed expression, can't he see that he was dragged under water and swallowed some of them? He's mouth smells like chlorine for goodness sake. The orange-head continued cursing. "I swear to fucking – _kamisama –_ wait, what're you doing? – babe – mmf!"

Toshirou – who still had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck – pulled Ichigo's hair towards him and crashed his lips to his boyfriend's. Ichigo's words muffled in surprised and gave in when he realized that Toshirou had his eyes closed, kissing him passionately in return.

It was a short, haste kiss, but when Toshirou pulled away, he looked down. "I'm sorry, Ichigo…"

"No, it's okay." Ichigo sighed, pressing his forehead against Toshirou's. "As long as you're okay, then I'm fine."

The younger boy shrugged. "And…"

"Hmm?"

His turquoise eyes tried to look away from a pair of brown ones. "Thank you."

"Anything for you babe." Ichigo grinned.

A clap was heard from behind them and the two boys looked up to see who it was. Their face flushed pink at their position. Ichigo kneeled on the side of the chair his hands now intertwined with Toshirou's, while thie white-haired boy turned, looking up like they just finished making out. Both of their hairs still dripped, after all, what happened _happened_ about a good fifteen minutes ago.

Shinako Hitsugaya was clapping, and Masaki Kurosaki leaned against the door, holding an ice-cream that's already halfway gone with a grin that was similar to her son's. Ichigo's grew irritated and his eyes narrowed.

"I knew it," He muttered under his breath.

Toshirou looked back to Ichigo and raised his brow. "Knew what?"

Masaki laughed idiotically, hyper from the ice-cream. "My son! I'm proud of ya!" She waved her hands in the air, the anger she felt once, now gone. "Heh.. Cute. Hehehehe..."

Ichigo stood up from his place, staring and watching his mom laugh out loud to herself, with Toshirou, shock their faces. A part of the genius boy was still lost, he spoke quietly.

"I-I don't understand," His teal eyes were swimming in confusion.

"Oh," Shinako smiled then looked at Ichigo. "You still haven't caught up with us, darling."

"Caught up with what?"

The white-haired woman sighed in exasperation. "I'll thank Mayuri-sensei for those tentacles later on."

Brown eyes widened angrily. "S-Shinako-san, that was you?" Ichigo snapped again. "You almost drowned your son to death!"

"Naw~" Shinako chirped, ignoring the fire burning inside Ichigo. "And anyway, we knew you were there to save your _babe_."

"Babe?" Toshirou's world was in circles.

Poor Toshirou, he was really confused. Mayuri-sensei helping out. Masaki being proud of Ichigo and mentioning Toshirou being cute. Ichigo saying _he knew it_. It call came back to him, on their way on the hotel, Ichigo said something about the two of them knowing that they were going out already. Toshirou almost fell backwards, thank god that Ichigo was there behind him. "You okay babe?" Ichigo just received a nod. He was thinking of something else, if he fell, it didn't matter. How could they possibly know?

"You guys knew…" Toshirou spat in surprise.

"Ping pong!" Shinako cheered happily. Masaki crossed her arms, obviously finishing her ice-cream.

"You see," Masaki started with a grin. "It all started when two mothers saw their sons holding hands at a festival, on a summer night…"

Toshirou's mom nodded and giggled, showing her five-fingers for counting. "FIVE months ago!"

* * *

><p><strong>Johru:<strong> I am _absolutely_ craving for krispy kreme.  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> You. Can't. Eat. Sweets. With. Your. Condition.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> BUT BUT... I LIKE SWEETS!  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> That doesn't make a difference Ru-chan.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> WHY DON'T YOU GET MAD AT ICHI?  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> -pause.- ...Well, Ichigo's an exception.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Oooo. You said Ichigo.  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> -blush.- S-Shut up.

~LEAVE REVIEWS PWWEASEE.


	8. Chapter 7: pt 2

**Toshirou:** -yells.- MOMO? SHIGO?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -spits coffee.- SHUT UP, Hitsugaya-baka!  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> W-Wha? R-Ru-chama, did you just call me stupid?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> YES! I'm cranky, and my stitch is going to open if make me yell!  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> Sorry, Ru ~ Dx  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Tch, go suck a strawberry.  
><strong>Toshirou:<strong> Just because I can suck _strawberry_ doesn't mean you have to be jealous.  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -twitch brows.- You… Bastard… =_=

* * *

><p><em>I <em>can't_ own Bleach. I _don't_ own Bleach_. / And pardon me for the big month gap.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: ** 秘密は、五ヶ月前知られ。**  
><strong>Conclusion – Introduction, Mayuri-sensei!

It all happened way too fast. Explanations were made, acceptance and forgiveness was given. Support and blessings were even too much for Toshirou to believe. All this time, Toshirou don't understand why his mom actually tried to drown him, why did it have to be _that_ way anyway? Couldn't they plan a safer conduct rather than killing Ichigo from worrying, and him from almost dying? If things were that simple, maybe he would've been able to forgive his mom quickly, but **this**? How could he? He probably swallowed a few cups of chlorine, and that's not healthy.

Anyway, Masaki was innocent. She was attending a rehearsal somewhere at Tokyo until his mom called her up, talking about how she couldn't take it that they still haven't said anything about their relationship and they had to play along, making like _they_ didn't know that they were together. Masaki said patience is the virtue, but of course, his mom was always impatient. She has the tendency to burst her volcano – and that's probably where it all started.

Ichigo was worried the whole ride, no matter how many times he insisted that he was alright. To make sure, Ichigo asked his mom if they could go to the hospital, but Shinako got a 'better' idea – go to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's office – the one who made those unknown tentacles.

Toshirou's first impression of the _man_ was extra-terrestrial. He looks completely different from the rest of them for a moment, but it seems like he was only wearing a mask. During his research and testing, the scientist wore the mask in order to protect his skin from any harm; Nemu – his _daughter_ – was his assistant. Everyone was surprised about it because he pushes her around like a slave, which didn't seem to surprise Shinako and Masaki. They already knew about this long time ago, and they grew out of it. He had orange eyes and purple hair.

The group sat on a couch that Nemu led them to, Toshirou sat next to Ichigo, and Shinako gleefully wrapped her arm around Masaki. Ichigo looked at the purple mark on Toshirou's leg. They waited for the person that led their mothers' plan to success. Mayuri came out of the room a few minutes later, taking off his lab coat and sat across to face them. He crossed his left leg over his right.

He didn't even look at Toshirou, but he closed his eyes to speak. "I see my tentacles hurt you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Ichigo growled. "_it_ almost killed him."

The white-haired boy sighed in exasperation, feeling his boyfriend tremble in madness. "Ichi…"

"Babe, seriously," The strawberry huffed. "That mark on your leg isn't telling me that you're okay."

"I'm strong enough to handle the pain," Toshirou snapped. "Kurosaki, don't underestimate me that easily."

Ichigo sighed, he _knows_ he's strong. Really, he does. He turned away, leaning back on the couch. "Right," and with that, he was silent.

The two boys shared the silence, causing the two mothers to frown at the scenario. Shinako studied the glowing purple bruise on her son's leg and knitted her brows together in concern. She squeezed her best friend hard, it was her fault, all of it. She could've just waited patiently, but _no_. Now she has to do something to help.

"Mayuri-sensei." Shinako looked up, the purple man raised his brow. "Is there… a way to heal my son?"

"Oh," Mayuri answered simply. "I had a feeling you were gonna ask that. Nemu, grab me the antidote will you?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu bowed and walked away.

"I made an antidote right after I invented that tentacle," Mayuri said proudly. "I tried in on Nemu and she got the same results just like Toshirou-kun did. Though, I don't really know why I'm giving an antidote, Shinako you've always been so immature about these kind of things. I already warned you about what might happened and you still said _'Don't worry about it, it'll be fine! Toshi's strong!_' It doesn't seem that way to me with the way his face is turning pale—"

Before he even knew it, everyone looked at him. Ichigo's face darkened as he turned and Shinako's eyes widened. Toshirou raised his brows in confusion, not understandting what's going on anymore. He tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face. Masaki sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"What?"

"Toshirou…" Ichigo reache for him and held him close. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What makes you think I'm _not_ okay?" Toshirou snapped and continued, "I feel completely fine—"

And with that he passed out on his lover's chest. Shinako stood up in panic, quickly kneeling beside him, unconscious. She shook her son desperately "Toshirou? Toshirou!"

Ichigo shook his head and cradled the heavy breathing boy in his arms. "Shinako-san, I don't think you should do that."

The woman paused, stopped with what she was doing and gave another worried look at her son's pained expression. "I'm sorry, this… this is all my fault."

"Toshirou's not mad at you," Ichigo said, looking at her with a comforting smile. "He loves you too much to use this against you."

Shinako's face softened.

Mayuri asked if Toshirou was having a slight fever, and Ichigo in surprise nodded, growing worried deep inside but decided to stay strong. Nemu came back with the medical supplies along with an injection that carried the antidote. Surprisingly enough, the potion resembles the skin of the tentacle that Ichigo tried to recall but he doesn't remember very well since it happened way too quick. The scientist walked over to the sleeping boy, clinging on the strawberry's shirt. His eyes narrowed when his eyes caught the purple glowing mark on his leg.

Ichigo refused for the man to inject Toshirou by his stomach, but it was more of like, he refused for Mayuri to touch him, _period_. So, with the antidote trembling on Mayuri's hand, he growled and handed it over to Ichigo to do it instead.

"Kids these days," He spat bitterly, then something clicked on his mind. "If something happens to Toshirou, you have to tell me. This goes to you too Shinako."

"Why?" Ichigo raised his brow.

"Because…" The scientist lifted a paper. "It was an antidote made specifically for adults, it's very strong. If he acts strange or anything, please let me know."

"Okay…"

"Though, I don't see why it should have a side effect." Mayuri started, "I tried it on Nemu, and it works just fine."

Toshirou's breathing started to go back to how it was and snuggled closer against Ichigo's chest, comfortable in his position. The strawberry smiled slightly and nodded, "Thanks Mayuri-sensei." Then he said, "Are you sure he'll be fine?"

"I'm not sure," Mayuri rolled his eyes. "That's why I said, if there's anything strange going on with Toshirou, inform me right away."

"Thank you," Shinako said then Masaki stood up. "We should get going then."

When the group left, Nemu turned to her master and showed no expression of worry.

"That boy," She said quietly. "He's…"

"Aa. I know. He's together with Masaki's son." Mayuri closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. Then continued…

"That antidote contained some of your hormonal cells, Nemu, and I find it impossible for a small man like him to be able to carry a child. With the two of them with the possibility of doing _many things_, it's way too risky. It's most likely for him to have an abdominal pregnancy though, I'm hoping he's strong enough to face this later on... It's a life-threatening situation, especially since there are organs that are not detachable… We'll see…"

"What should we do, if that happens?"

Mayuri frowned, and then groaned._ Kids these days…_

"We'll have to do some research for now; I'm not sure male pregnancy is safe. Let's go back to the lab and find a way to direct the growth of the placenta away from the abdominal organs… If there ever was a miracle, maybe there's another way…" He bit his lip, "But for now, let's not worry, let's gather some information for now. I discovered something interesting while I did some testing on the tentacle."

Her eyes glowed. "Is there… a safer way then?"

A wicked smile appeared on the scientists' face.

"If they can handle their raging hormones… Yeah…"

* * *

><p>~<strong>4 months later<strong>~

Toshirou Hitsugaya sneezed and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. It's been very cold, and he has **always** loved a cold weather, but this time it's really been bothering him. You see, he hasn't been acting like himself lately, he's been craving for things, whining, and he's been getting these acts together like a girl would. Even Ichigo was getting worried about it, but Toshirou told him not to, it's probably stress from school. Tomorrow **is** the day of their graduation, and he has to prepare for their party after that. God, being a senior sure made his life like Hell.

Rangiku and Haineko came over today so that they can help him prepare. He's not really good with picking outfits, especially since he's going out with Ichigo tonight. He hasn't seen his lover for a week; he had a executive meetings to attend to at Australia and was barely able to talk to him. There was a huge time gap between Australia and Japan, Toshirou didn't want to keep his boyfriend up and tired just for him.

"You have to look _good_," Rangiku sang with muffled sounds as she drank her sake.

"Right, right." Haineko nodded in agreement with her older sister. "You haven't seen him in a while too! You **need** to look good."

His white brows twitched, "Matsumoto, Haineko, _shut up_."

They could feel the temperature drop out of nowhere, and they panicked in fear. "S-Sorry!"

And without another word from his two friends, he reached into the closet and groaned. Why is it so hard to pick which clothes to wear? He was never worried about this before, and it never was a problem, but why did it only bother him now? He followed what his heart told him, he grabbed a pair of pants, and a black v-neck with a collar. Ichigo wouldn't mind what he wore, and he knew it. The white-haired boy turned to look at the time besides his laptop – _5:21p.m –_ Ichigo should be coming soon.

Toshirou's phone rang, he answered right away. "Hello?"

'_Did you miss me babe?_' It was Ichigo.

Toshirou let out a sigh, "Of course I did, Ichigo. I only talked to you for three days, and you were gone for a week."

'_Ahaha. Sorry, my beautiful. You know my old man, always skipping meetings. I have to do my part'_

"I know," He turned to Rangiku and Haineko who's ears were large for them to hear the conversation. His eyes bulged in disbelief and mouthed, _really? Really now?_ And the two nodded and grinned playfully. He groaned.

'_I'm guessing Rangiku and Haineko are there, mmm?_' The other line had a beeping sound.

"Yeah, they haven't let me out of their sight since you've been gone," Toshirou sighed, sitting down on his bed. "They won't let me off the hook, and I'm feeling strange for some reason."

Silence was heard from the other line. "Ichigo?"

'_When have you been feeling like this?'_ His voice was deep, Toshirou grew concerened.

"Just about two days ago… Baby, what's wrong?"

'_Do you… Do you wanna cancel the dinner tonight?_'

"NO!" Toshirou panicked, but the moment he realized what he just said, his face tinted pink. "I-I mean, well… It's up to you."

Ichigo chuckled. _'That's fine. I'll be there in about three minutes, go down, boo.'_

"Alright, bye."

'_I love you.'_

Toshirou's teal eyes swimmed in full of hope. "I love you too, moron."

With a sigh of relief, he closed his phone and rubbed his stomach automatically causing him to be surprised at his sudden action. Toshirou raised his brow, then looked at Rangiku and Haineko who was grinning like idiots. He can't telling Ichigo what he's been feeling. He can't tell his lover that something was changing _down there_. He can't tell him that…

But he'll have to, or else, Ichigo will have to find out the moment they do _it_. Toshirou opened his mouth and said in a deep voice…

"Can guys get pregnant?"

Rangiku dropped on the floor in shock then hang on loosely on the edge of the bed, gripping on his white- snowy bed sheets. She scratched her strawberry blonde hair and nodded.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That famous scientist – err, researcher. Mayuri Kurotsuchi," She said, her blue eyes blinking. "He found out that an antidote he made long time ago, had some side effects."

"What are the side effects?"

Haineko turned, looking at her new polished toe nails. "It should be famous by now, Hitsugaya-kun."

The boy blinked cutely and shook his head. "Well, sue me, I don't watch the news."

"The side effects… if a male gets a hold of that antidote…" Rangiku said excitedly. "…HE'LL BE ABLE TO PRODUCE CHILDREN!"

Toshirou's mouth hung open, and smacked his best friend's head.

"MATSUMOTO! You're unbelievable! I can't believe you'd believe those kinds of things!"

"But but, I'm serious, Toshirou!" Rangiku whined, rolling on the floor again, not giving a care about her boobs at all. "They tested it on two male who wanted a baby so bad, and 2 months later, they found out he was pregnant! It was all over the news!"

A vein popped on the genius' forehead. "Matsumoto, I have to go. I don't wanna hear nonsense."

"B-BUT… TOSHIRO!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and parked his black Mazda RX-8 in front of his boyfriend's house. Ever since he hung up, he was growing worried. He looked up to the second floor where Toshirou's room was located, the lights was on even if the sun was still out. The man looked up at the red sky. Thoughts of Toshirou and Mayuri's voice echoing through his head.<p>

It was as if something snapped on his head and grabbed his phone as quickly as he could. Toshirou's yelling told him that he could buy some time. He dialed a familiar number.

Silence, Ichigo's eyes sparkled. "Nemu, can you give the phone to your dad?"

'_What a pleasant surprise~_' Mayuri chuckled. _'I was just about to call you and ask how you were doing with your pet.'_

"He's not my pet," Ichigo growled quietly. "Anyway, he said that he's beeling feeling weird two days ago."

'_Ah, yeah._' The scientist paused from the other line. _'I had a client who wanted to have kids…_'

"What does this have to do with my boyfriend?"

'…_Seems like the antidote I inject Toshirou with… Was able to change a man's hormones and gives him the ability to have children just like a woman can…_'

"WHAT!"

'_The tentacle was unisexual. If it touches a male, it has the ability to change parts of his abdominal structures, for example, if you're a man, you obviously _can't_ have a child, but a woman can because she has an ovary. I know it may seem impossible unless you have a sex change… But that purple mark that that tentacle left on Toshirou's mark, means that… he's already getting ovaries—_"

"Wait a minute," Ichigo leaned back on his chair in frustration. "Only **women** can have ovaries."

'_The tentacle that I made is not a normal tentacle.'_ Mayuri explained. _'You're too young to understand, but since you're just as confused as my other clients, that should mean you haven't done anything to him yet._'

Ichigo blushed, "No, him and I haven't done anything lately—"

'_If you _do_ have a sexual intercourse with him soon, then don't be surprised when he starts acting like he's pregnant.'_

Silence came between the two that was conversating, but Ichigo gave in. "We can't stop it from happening?"

'_You don't want to have kids?'_

He stroked his orange-hair in frustration and hesitated. Did he want to have kids? Sure he can stop going to school, sure he can give up anything, but it's only because _he_ won't handle the pain—Toshirou will, he's the one that was affected by it all. He was partly mad at Shinako, but at the same time he's not. And there's a reason why…

A knock on his tinted window was heard, he looked up from his phone, he pressed it down. But his mind was still somewhere else, and he didn't know what he was saying until he blurted it out. His eyes were obviously telling the chibi that his mind was somewhere else.

"…What… will you do if you were able to have babies..?"

Toshirou's eyes widened as he took a step back, his face flushing red. He looked away, putting his hands behind his back like a girl and puckered his lips playfully. The answer surprised Ichigo the most.

"I-If… I can…" He started; he was playing with his feet cutely now. "I-If… it's with I-Ichi… I don't mind…"

Ichigo watched Toshirou look up and smile sweetly at him. He closed his phone, completely ending his conversation with Mayuri without a goodbye. He was too drawn in staring into his lover's deep turquoise eyes that walked closer… and closer... until his warm palm caressed Ichigo through the opened window. His shyness left him,

"As long as you're also part of that responsibility, to take care of me… While I take care of the babies…" He trailed off, "I don't even know what I'm saying, see what you do to me at times, you dolt…" He kissed Ichigo's cheek. "It's impossible for me to have babies…"

The strawberry chuckled and unlocked the other side of the door.

"Well, _I _don't think so. Get in, we'll have a long night."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the long chapter! But, thank you for the subcribes, alerts, and favorites. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUU. :)<br>If it helps, there _will_ be a lemon on the next chapter. I repeat, **lemon on the next chapter**.

**~Reviews are much appreciated **


	9. Chapter 8: Rangiku's decision

**Ichigo:** Johru had summer school and she suffered from another asthma attack. So I'll apologize on her behalf! Really, that stupid girl—  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -twitches brows.- I'm right here, Ichigo.  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> -clears throat.- I'm just trying to explain to the readers why you haven't updated.**  
><strong>**Toshirou:** -distant yell.- KUROSAKI! GET ME STARBUCKS WILL YOU?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -turns.- Since when did Hitsugaya-baka like coffee?  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> -embarrassed blush.- Since… Since I got him some caramel macchiato…  
><strong>Johru:<strong> -shakes head.- Has he always been like that?  
><strong>Ichigo:<strong> Err… yeah, ever since…  
><strong>Johru:<strong> CHEWBAKA! You have GOT to control his cravings…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't own Bleach<strong>__. You know pretty darn well who owns it. x3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>**: ** 心より決定。**  
><strong>Rangiku: "My decision."

The two lovers went to Toshirou's favorite restaurant, Le Dragon Bleu. Ichigo, who was actually lazy to park, decided to give his car keys to one of the security guards that were waiting for him. Toshirou raised his brows in confusion but shook the feeling off when Ichigo extended a hand for him to hold. Without a second thought, he reached for the taller man's hand and walked inside the restaurant as the receptionist bowed and opened the door for them to enter.

It was a dining bar with Chinese cuisines and neither the two of them eat there very often. They only went there when there's a special occasion, and it's been months since he knew Ichigo, though their mother's completely retaliates and say that they knew each other since they were very little. Toshirou knew something's up then, so when he sat down at the same time Ichigo did, he looked at the carrot-head, Ichigo felt eyes staring at him so he blinked twice and laid his elbow on the table so that his chin could rest on top of his hand. "Is something wrong, Toshirou?"

And for the first time, Toshirou swallowed, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat, "Kurosaki, I demand an explanation on why we're here."

"I did say we were going to have a long night," Ichigo explained, his eyes never leaving Toshirou's turquoise ones. "I'll leave my question to your decision."

"What question?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, he didn't want to believe what his ear just heard, but Toshirou's innocent and puzzled expression told him that he really has forgotten about what he said earlier before they left. Ichigo opened his mouth, still in the state of shock. He needed something to clear his mind, so with that, he turned, raising his hands to call the waiter then looked back to Toshirou who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"…About, you having kids. I can't believe you forgot, it was just a few minutes ago when you were acting so cute – _ow!_ – And shy and you said you didn't mind having some as long as it was with me! And why did you have to keep the fact that you're feeling strange from me until now? You could've told me sooner so I came back from the meeting—"

"That's the thing, Ichigo." Toshirou's voice softened, "I'm not _dying_ or anything – don't give me that pouting look – I'm just being honest. I don't want to stress you out, you know how workaholic I get even outside of school, I should give you space too. I know you give me enough attention, but I don't want your coworkers complain—"

Toshirou didn't even notice that Ichigo was gone until pair of warming hands was wrapped around his neck gently. His eyes darted from where Ichigo was, to where he was now. Ichigo's brown-eyes were concerned, even if he didn't say much, Toshirou knew then that his explanations didn't matter. Why did he even bother to say that much? He knew Ichigo's the type to do things without giving a fuck about what people say. He sighed in defeat, and then his lover's soft lips brushed against his cheek.

"I love you, Toshirou." He shivered from Ichigo's voice. "Trust me, I really don't care about what the other doctors will say, if you need me, I'm there."

Another say escaped the white-haired boy's mouth. "I know me too."

"_Ain't ya two lovers takin' yer precious time? if ya keep doing tha' I might as well jus' leave and come back anotha' time!_"

Heat rose from Toshirou's cheeks the moment he realized they were at a public place. Embarrassment started to swell over him and raised his left hand to send Ichigo flying across the room they've been at for a while. Ichigo growled, muttering curses under his breath. He looked up to see where that voice was coming from, that person's going to get a piece of his—

It was Gin. Gin Ichimaru stood with a foxy grin on his face and flailed his pen into the air with impatient mockery. His deep blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched the whole thing happen in front of him, Toshirou looked away, the blush never leaving his face and Ichigo stood up with his hand behind his neck, rubbing them.

"Ouch! That musta' hurt ne… Ichigo?" Gin said cheekily and walked over to the fuming orange-head.

"You just had to ruin the moment huh Gin?"

"Gin?" Toshirou raised his brow. "You're Matsumoto's—!"

The waiter turned to take another look at the younger boy and his eyes widened. "OH! Hitsugaya Toshirou-san!"

It was Gin! Matsumoto's Gin! Toshirou's mouth curled into a smile. "Ichimaru-dono! How many times do I have to tell you, it's just Toshirou?"

A chuckle was released from the other silver-haired man, he shook his head and his beautiful eyes finally hid. "And how many times do I have to tell you it's Gin?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows together. "You know each other?"

With a nod, Toshirou got out of his seat to tippy-toe and reach for Ichigo's bruised face to caress it gently. Ichigo stiffened, surprised by Toshirou's sudden movement and the softened expression that he wore. "Sorry, Ichigo," The white-haired boy admitted, "I'm still not used to public—"

"No, that's okay, I understand." Ichigo still kept his eyes on his lover. "But other than that, how do you know Gin?"

"He's Matsumoto's boyfriend."

"Eh! Seriously?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me! You've been working part time at my dad's clinic!"

"Well you never asked me!" Gin butted in. "Rangiku's been my ya' kno~ for a very long time, don't got time tuh' explain since I don't wanna lose my job. Now then, give me yer orders and I'll let ye' two lovers enjoy yer time alone!"

So without another word, the two of them got back to their seat and said their orders with Gin nodding in appreciation, his foxy grin never left his face. Gin opened the door but turned to say something before he left.

"That's right, I forgot to tell ya'. Rangiku told me to pass on a message~" He said softly, then his eyes opened. "..._check yer phone after yeh eat…_ Seems like she gots' a surprise for ya both!"

* * *

><p>"…<em>Then change into these clothes and have fun inside the room, she says?<em>"

The two boys twitched their eyebrows and sat uncomfortably at the edge of the bed they were instructed to do so. Ichigo crossed his eyes, thinking of the possible reasons why Rangiku would think like this and looked around the vacant hotel room that's been reserved for them. It was given to them for ten days, but how can they stay? First, tomorrow's their graduation, then there's the party. How could Rangiku possibly believe that they can stay for the whole ten days? Unless…

He glanced at the white-haired boy who was staring at the two bottles in front of the center table with a note attached to it. They were both sake bottles.

Oh, here we go. Matsumoto will get scolding later on.

Toshirou growled beneath his black kimono that was similar to Ichigo's, and reached for the left note that was taped on the dripping, wet bottle. His eyebrow was still twitching, his eyes were scanning across the note and realized Rangiku was doing this with Haineko.

"_Taichou!_" Toshirou read out loud. "_Give this bottle to Ichigo to get your game on~!_"

Ichigo perked up, "Which bottle?" He reached for the sake bottle.

"Kurosaki, **don't**, touch that bottle." Ichigo stopped halfway, a little startled.

"What, why not? She said that's _my_ bottle."

"Idiot! I don't trust Matsumoto when it comes to alcoholic beverages!"

When Ichigo silenced himself, Toshirou let out a mental sigh of relief. The only thing he wants is for Ichigo to remain sober, there has to be another way for them to relax. Toshirou glanced at the other bottle and removed the second note. He frowned,

"_Okay, I knew you're not gonna give it to Ichigo-kun. So I here! This is less powerful than the other one that I brought! This is all I'm helping you with, BYE!_"

"Seriously? What's gotten into Rangiku-san's head."

Even Toshirou didn't know what's gotten into his best friend's head. Ichigo looks just as confused as he was, which meant Rangiku hasn't talked to him about it. He felt a trap setting the two of them up. The first bottle was for Ichigo… but the second bottle was also FOR Ichigo… but less stronger…? Wait a moment.. If Rangiku's trying to lure him to taking the second bottle…

…The first bottle must be better.

Toshirou had to make sure. He grabbed the sake bottle away from his boyfriend's grasp making Ichigo jump in surprise. "Toshirou, what're you…"

"I have to try," He insisted to the carrot-head, turning the cap to open the cover, Toshirou reached for a cup. "I don't want you hurting me."

Ichigo felt guilt rising over his chest. "You know I won't hurt you… Hey – don't drink that, come on Toshirou – _gah!_ "

"_Ichigo…_" Toshirou's eyes darkened, his cheeks flushed pink and crawled in between Ichigo's legs slowly. "_It's getting hot…_"

A nervous gulp escaped Ichigo's throat. "T-Toshirou…?"

"_! Ichigo!_"

Rangiku flashed through the wide TV screen right in front of them. She was in Toshirou's room, with Haineko snoring in the background with the magazine she was reading covering her face. Rangiku however, looked as if she just came from somewhere else. She waved to the orange-head and sat down on a seat.

"Ara! Toshirou fell for it!" Her blue eyes sparkled with mild amusement. "I never thought he would—"

"Rangiku-san! What's going on?" Ichigo panicked, Toshirou was trying to undress him, but he wrapped his arms around Toshirou's waist, stopping him from slipping his black kimono's sleeve off. The white-haired boy pouted playfully, turning to where Rangiku's voice was and his expression transformed into a smugly growl.

"_Matsumoto… you…_"

She waved her hands half-heartedly. "Oh you want it just as bad as Ichigo does!"

The white-haired boy blushed even harder than he already was. Matsumoto being blunt made the air around them change. Ichigo was trying to keep himself calm because Toshirou wasn't himself, but with the genius harshly grabbing on his area below, Ichigo screeched. The strawberry-blonde woman giggled at the sight.

"I'll help! I left some things in the drawer to help you ease the pain. Okay _bye!_" Then the TV died.

"I-Ichigo…." Toshirou said breathlessly.

Ichigo stared at the boy beneath him nervously, another gulp released. "Toshirou… We shouldn't do anything that… Y-you know… That would make you regret..—"

"Don't say another word…" The chibi murmured. "Let me take care of your little problem _down here_…"

"A-Ah… W-wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon starts hereee<strong>.

I warned you, but if you're eyes are ignoring this… GO ON AND READ! I'm not stopping you :D  
>-<em>ahem<em>- credits to Mikki because I can't write half of this on my own! xD

* * *

><p>Toshirou's fingers worked their way inside Ichigo's black kimono and managed to cup his hardened length with his hand once more, cold defrosting from his warmth, making the strawberry let out a hitched breath. Ichigo's senses ran away and by the time he realized it, he was already naked, his hands grabbing his lover's soft, white-locks as Toshirou worked on his little 'problem'. The feeling of Toshirou's wet and warm cavern made Ichigo shiver; Toshirou's mouth just felt so good! And Ichigo was already hard, that made things easier for him to do his work. He knew that Ichigo won't pull away, so he closed his eyes and cragged his teeth against Ichigo's manhood, Ichigo moaned. <em>Success!<em>

Ichigo had such a unique flavor much to Toshirou's own surprise, he didn't mind sucking all night if he had to (but Hitsugaya's not a pervert, so you know… -wink.-). With a rough squeeze, Ichigo's member twitched and another moan escaped from the orange head. Ichigo's fullness tensed, feeling it become inexplicably painful and pleasurable at the same time.

It must've been the alcohol that gave Toshirou the confidence, because Ichigo's ravishing noises made him pump more. Oh, how dirty Toshirou's innocent mind was right now. Ichigo bucked his hips forward, and his whole length reached about the end of Toshirou's throat. Toshirou gagged for a moment, but with a hard suck a little later on, Ichigo groaned and Toshirou grew comfortable.

"T-Toshirou…!" Ichigo shrieked, his head arching back to the headboard.

Something clicked from the chibi and removed Ichigo's twitching member from his mouth then circled his tongue around the tip of it. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, sitting up and whimpering at the lack of his boner's attention and Toshirou held back a snort. Even though Ichigo has a dirty mind, he's not the type to let it get the best of him… Being naughty is alright sometimes… right?

_Right_, because this little performance lead them to making love, and a _better_ one at that.

Toshirou went back to taking in on the strawberry that was now lying back, because he couldn't support himself anymore, and for a big guy like him, he usually could. Toshirou thrusts down then up Ichigo's length, and gave it a coarse suck. Ichigo's eyes were scrunched shut, opening his mouth to let out trivial moans, turning the white-haired boy on. The chibi was constantly repeating pumping Ichigo's shaft with his mouth; Ichigo began to feel his stomach churning with the vibration sending up to his spine. He knew he was reaching his climax.

"Mother… f-fucker…"

"Mmm…?"

It felt as if what's going on between the two of them has been taking forever, but that's not precisely true. Ichigo was already panting and moaning here and there, and Hitsugaya, already proud of what he was doing, just continued sucking, licking off the pre-cum that's been coating Ichigo's tip. "S-Shit…! _A-Ah…!_" The strawberry's member hardened when his tongue brushed through his slit. Ichigo's body tensed as he clenched unto the bed sheets harshly and came inside the white-haired boy's mouth.

Little did the two boys know that there was a light that flashed red beside the TV screen.

Exhausted from what just happened, Ichigo dropped, trying to catch his breath, while grabbing Toshirou's butt at the same time to push him up and face him. His turquoise eyes glinted with lust and passion, and his lips were pink, the carrot-head thought of him hungrily, and with that, he cupped the tiny boy's chin and caught his lips to a heated kiss.

Toshirou hesitantly kissed back, surprised that Ichigo still had enough power to bruise his lips. The taller one undressed him while they kissed, their eyes completely closed and locked with each other's challenge for dominance and passion. Ichigo departed from Toshirou's lips, trailing kisses from all over his neck then traveled down to his nipples. He playfully bit to the right and Toshirou gasped, his nipple hardening from the tongue that's circling it. A moan escaped from his luscious, pink lips. Ooo, Ichigo could feel himself going up again.

"Nggh… I-Ichigo…" He tapped against his lover's shoulders pleadingly. "Please…?"

Ichigo wanted him just as bad as Toshirou does, but there was something that was keeping him from pleasuring the younger boy sitting on his lap. It's the outcome, the things that will happen at the end. What if Toshirou doesn't really want this? What if this was too soon? At the beginning, he had the advantage, however, this time, his heart and his head were screaming two different things. He wasn't troubled about it before, but now that Mayuri-sensei's voice echoed from his head, his senses were coming back. He shook his head, and brushed his fingers against Toshirou's slender ones.

"I can't…" Ichigo murmured quietly. "I don't want to do something that you might live up to regret."

That totally ruined the moment, but Toshirou's face softened at Ichigo's thoughtfulness. The alcohol miraculously disappeared. "Idiot," He let out a satisfied sigh and pecked on Ichigo's lips lovingly, his teal eyes squinted with glee. "I already told you before we left, as long as it's with you… I really don't give a care in the world…"

"But…"

"No buts Ichigo, _inside me_, **now**." Toshirou was serious.

(**Johru:** -slaps Mikki.- getting emotional, hurry up! **Mikki:** GODS. FINE, HERE! I swear patients are so annoy— **Johru**: WHAT DID YOU SAY! Grr… I'm taking over!]

The two lovers started slow, and Toshirou's heart was already pounding rapidly with every single touch Ichigo laid on him. His legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, as Ichigo's arms snaked around his, gently grinding with their bodies while exchanging heat. Ichigo went back up to initiate another kiss and this time Toshirou kissed back with confidence, their tongues tangled, and one then the other sucked, savoring each other's taste. The white-haired boy's hands rose, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo took the chance of spinning the smaller one around, swapping places with him. Ichigo on top, Toshirou on the bottom.

He presented his three fingers in front of Toshirou's face to suck, "If it hurts, you _have_ to tell me."

Toshirou snorted; his face red. "…You make it sound like we've never done this before, Ichigo."

With an innocent sweatdrop, Ichigo gave a cheeky grin and watched Toshirou work his gifted tongue around his fingers. _Fuck, he's sucking me like a lollipop_, Ichigo thought. _Stupid, go on, continue. He's done_, _and he's doing fine_. He blinked twice and looked down. Toshirou looked back at him with blinking turquoise eyes and shrugged, turning around, shyly flashing his area that only Ichigo will ever see.

"…What're you waiting for?" Toshirou mumbled softly, bending and shaking his hips slightly before Ichigo. "Put them in…"

Ichigo gave him a confused look but sat up on the bed anyway; spreading his legs open and lowered himself down, giving his entrance a soft lick. Toshirou made a surprised squeak and shivered from the wet sensation that entered inside of him then left, he slightly yelped in pain as Ichigo's fingers slid inside his tight walls. "Haa…" Toshirou gasped out of discomfort.

"Sorry babe…" Ichigo fumbled, shifting his fingers from left to right then traveled deeper. "Just relax and—"

"_I-Ichigo!_" Toshirou moaned loudly, withering beneath Ichigo. His member twitched, his legs trembled in pleasure and the strawberry just smirked, slamming into that sweet spot, making Toshirou cry, "F-Faster!" So he didn't hold back. He repeated the same action, over and over again to earn those heavenly cries, moans and groans that belonged to the chibi who was finally panting under him. Ichigo wrapped his right arm around Toshirou's waist, a spark of success flooding on his brown chocolaty eyes appeared when those stilled walls finally widen, then tighten all over again. Ichigo bit his lip and thrusted once more, receiving a loud incoherent moan. One more hit on that sweet spot – "_AH!_" – Toshirou came, panting heavily.

Ichigo licked his lips, turning Toshirou around to face him. His eyes were closed, but he was panting heavily, his chest rising up then down rapidly and the white substance dripped from the tip of his member. The strawberry left a small peck on Toshirou's delicious lips and reached for the drawer searching for something that will help them do this easier. Toshirou opened his eyes and watched Ichigo open the bottle and his face darkened, "I-Ichigo… Since when did you have a lube…?" Ichigo looked down on him and shrugged, simply saying, "Not me, Rangiku-san's responsible."

After rubbing the lube against his cock, he raised Toshirou's weakened legs over his shoulders and didn't bother to warn him of what's up ahead. Even Toshirou wasn't worried, the carrot-head was always gentle, and he'll just have to trust him. Toshirou looked at him, nodding as he readied himself, clenching his eyes the moment he felt Ichigo's hardened length enter his entrance. Ichigo groaned, thrusting himself deeper inside his lover. "You're still t-tight…" He gritted through his teeth. He pressed deeper, and Toshirou clenched through the sheets even tighter than before. The chibi could feel tears flooding through his closed eyes and squeezed them, not wanting Ichigo to know how painful this was, even if they've done this before. In an instant, the pain dissolved and pleasure struck through his veins. He let out a moan when Ichigo started moving in and out of him.

Toshirou dug his fingers on the sheets, still unaware of the red light that was right in front of him. His mind was in pure ecstasy bliss, and he couldn't think right with the heat flowing from inside of him. Ichigo continued his thrusts, and Toshirou couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure and groan once in a while. He felt _fucking_ good.

Ichigo quickened the speed of his thrusting, grunting and groaning whenever he moved in then out of Toshirou's hot entrance. "I-Ichigo… F-Faster…" Toshirou practically screamed, both of their body coated in heavy sweats. Ichigo happily obliged, and Toshirou's head rolled back, the amount of pleasure clouded his mind. All he wanted was more, Ichigo being inside him made him wetter than ever. One of Ichigo's hands found Toshirou's throbbing cock and started pumping it at the same time he thrusted in. Toshirou's eyes widened and his let out another moan, "I-Ichigo… A-ah…! If you k-keep doing that… I'm g-gonna…"

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo said breathlessly as he continued pounding on his lover's sweet spot. "I know…"

"I-Ichigo…!"

At the end, he wasn't able to hold it in any longer, his eyes fluttered. Toshirou let out a loud, pleasure-filled cry, spilling all over his sweaty chest and Ichigo's sneaky hands. His muscles inside tensed and Ichigo, who was still inside him did a last pump inside and his hardened length, that couldn't take the muscles tightening all over him exploded, making Toshirou moan once more before his legs grew weak, and dropped on the bed. Ichigo followed a little after, releasing himself from inside of Toshirou (who whimpered) and collapsed beside the smaller boy beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon ends.<strong>

* * *

><p>They both panted uncontrollably, and Toshirou didn't even care about the dripping substance that was coming out under his area. He just swam towards Ichigo's warm body and snuggled against his chest, trying to catch his normal breathing. Their heavy breathing and incoherent gasps disappeared, letting nothing but comfortable silence take over the two of them. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the sleeping white-haired boy's waist and let out a sigh of satisfaction.<p>

"I love you, Toshirou."

"…" one, turquoise eye peeked out sleepily. "I love you too, blockhead…"

Ichigo chuckled, leaving a small, loving kiss on Toshirou's forehead before he buried his chin on top of the chibi's soft hair. Slowly, he found himself falling for a sweet, flooded and tired slumber.

The red flash on the corner of the TV disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto gasped at the end, downloading the whole scene on Toshirou's laptop. Her face was flushed red, and frantically, she reached for the tissue box to cover her nose with it, not wanting her younger sister, who was now looking at her curiously, see that she was about to have a nosebleed from everything that just happened.<p>

"…That was…" She tried to search for the right words to say, but failed. "…_hot_."

"What's hot?" A voice called from behind her. "Is that Toshi and Ichigo-kun sleeping together?"

Rangiku's blue eyes widened, shutting her best friend's laptop as quick as she could before she gathered up the courage to stand up and shake her head in panic.

"S-Shinako-ba-san!"

"What was that?"

Haineko smirked, realizing now what her sister was hiding.

"Rangiku just recorded Hitsugaya and Ichigo-kun having sex."

Toshirou's mother gasped and fainted, completely shocked from what she just heard. The red-head snickered, reaching for a new piece of magazine and read through the first page with pure boredom. Matsumoto ran towards the falling lady and caught her before she just passed out on the carpet. She glared at her sister.

"You just _had_ to be blunt, huh?"

Haineko didn't look up. "Don't make it sound like you've never been blunt to the two boys either. I heard you earlier. I guess I wasn't imagining things after all."

Silence occurred.

"…So what time of sake did you give them?"

* * *

><p>KAY. Done! Say thank you to <strong>Mikki<strong> for helping me out! ^_^. _arigatou Mikki-baka!_  
>Kuu kuu, thank you for favoriting, and subscribing guys. It really made me happy. And I'm so sorry for such a late update. I had to change so many things, but I'm finally satisfied with the chapter. Please review! X3<p>

**Renji:** Ano, Ru-san?  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Yeeeeeeeeeeees?  
><strong>Renji:<strong> Reya-chan's out of diapers…  
><strong>Johru:<strong> Can't Byakuya buy your baby some?  
><strong>Renji: <strong>He's working... o_e  
><strong>Johru:<strong> In that case, I'll go to the store to buy. Be right back!


End file.
